Home
by shansgrl
Summary: This is Chlark! Chloe Sullivan is home from college in Gotham. She's been hurt...can Clark Kent help her? I suck at summaries, so please read and review! Rated PG13 just in case.
1. Default Chapter

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to has to do with Smallville, the WB, DC comics, Superman, yada yada yada

Pairing: Clark/Chloe

HOME

Chapter 1

The day was an example of a perfect summer day. The sky was a cloudless shade of blue for as far as the eye could see. There was a wonderful mixture of smells; hay, corn, freshness and of course, manure that was in the air. The temperature was warm, but it felt good. And the sounds, oh the sounds! Livestock in the background, birds in the air, the sound of a truck coming up the road in the distance, other than that it was quiet. Blessed quiet. That meant one thing….she was home.

The Kent's were driving back home from another successful day at the farmer's market.

"Have you heard from Pete lately?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, he's got another girlfriend.," Clark chuckled, "His mom is seeing someone. He doesn't know what to think."

"Well, it has been a while since the Ross' divorce was final, Son" Jonathon replied.

"Oh Pete know that Dad. I just think he always hoped that there would be a chance his parents would get back together and he could move back home to Smallville."

"I think every child who has had their parents divorce hope for that Clark," Martha said. "Sometimes people who love each other just grow apart. It's better that they divorces when they did instead of trying to stay together for the kids—"

"I know Mom, if they had stayed together, they would have resented each other and made life Hell for Pete." Clark sighed. "Why couldn't everyone be happy like you and Dad?"

"As much as I would like to see the world be a 'perfect' place Clark," Jonathon said, "that would make it pretty boring."

Jonathon made the turn that led to their farm. As always, Jonathon felt a surge of pride when he saw the sign "Kent Farm". 'We built this,' his mind said. 'This family, and we have been able to make it thrive no matter what! I would be nothing without my family.'

Martha's thought were very close to her husbands, 'I'm so thankful that we have a home to come to. We have been through so much, and yet together as a family, we have weathered many a crisis. Even if it would be a boring world, I wish everyone was blessed with a family like mine.'

Clark, being a typical college student, in at least one aspect, was thinking something entirely different. 'I wonder if that girl in my journalism class would like to go out with me? She's pretty cute, funny and smart. Will I ever get over being so shy around girls? I miss Pete, he'd make me get my ass in gear and ask her out. Better yet, I wish Chloe would get in touch, she's snark at me until I did something. I wonder where-'  
"Chloe!" Clark cried out.  
As if she had appeared from his thoughts, Chloe Sullivan stood by a beat up Ford Taurus with a huge smile on her face.  
Johnathan and Martha smiled at each other at their son's outburst. Chloe had called early this morning and told them she was back home for the summer. She had wanted to surprise Clark.  
Clark barely waited for the truck to stop before he flew out of it and ran up to Chloe. He scooped her into a bear hug and swung her around and around until she threatened to cover him in coffee flavored vomit.  
"Clark!", Chloe panted, "Hi! Nice to see you too!"  
"I was just thinking about you! When did you get home? I thought you were taking classes this summer. Why haven't you-"  
"I got home yesterday and I wanted to take the summer off from classes. I- I needed to get away for a while." A shadow crossed Chloe's face briefly before the trademark Chloe smile came back. "Don't tell me you missed me?"  
"Uh, yeah! But where have you—"  
"Hi Mr and Mrs Kent", Chloe said. She knew she kept interrupting Clark, but she wasn't ready to talk some things yet.  
"Hi Chloe." Martha said as she took her into her arms for a hug. Just for a few moments Chloe let herself lose herself in the motherly gesture. It wasn't the first time she wished Martha was her mother.  
"How's our favorite reporter?" Jonathan asked as he pulled her into a mini version of Clark's bear hug, with out the swinging, much to Chloe's relief. She was, as always in awe of Jonathan Kent. He had a presence that commanded respect and trust. When she saw him and Martha, she knew that there were still good people in the world. 'Get a grip Sullivan!' Chloe thought 'There's good people everywhere! I can't let one bad one effect the way I live my life!'  
"Fine, thanks Mr. Kent. But I must say Gotham is a little boring after Smallville."  
Clark stood back just beaming at Chloe. 'I can't believe she's here. I didn't realize how much I've missed her! She looks beautiful! Is her hair longer? She's lost some weight-when did her chest get so big? I never noticed those before. Whoa Kent! This is CHLOE—I can't be thinking about her like that. We put that behind us years ago! She wanted to be friends remember? She's freak out if she knew I was thinking—'  
"Earth to Clark, come in Clark!" Chloe waved a hand in front of Clark's face. "Did Lana walk by?" Chloe looked around. "You had that dreamy expression on your face!"  
Clark laughed. He got over his crush on Lana years ago. She was still one of his best friends, but sometimes Pete and Chloe liked to remind him of his slightly "obsessive" crush.  
"I don not have a 'dreamy' look on my face Sullivan! Men do not get 'dreamy' looks. Have you been reading romance novels again?"  
"Ha! When I see a man around here, other than your father, we will then discuss 'dreamy looks'. I will not even dignify the remark you just made about my questionable reading choices with a comment." Chloe huffed and spun on her heels to walk toward the truck to help the Kents unload. The Kents had made a strategic retreat when the snarking began.  
"Since when does Clark know what's in a romance novel? Is there something I should know?" Chloe asked the Kents innocently.  
"Wha—I do not—I—uh", Clark sputtered.  
Martha and Jonathan broke out in laughter at the sight of their stuttering son.  
"Clark, you may be smart, but you still do not have a chance against the 'Queen of Snark'." Chloe said as he sailed past Clark and went into the house with and empty crate.  
The Kents looked at their son. He returned the look and said,  
"I'm glad she's home!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chloe walked into the Kent's kitchen and smiled. 'I'm glad I came home!' she thought, 'Dad was right, I should have come home sooner.'  
"Can you stay for dinner Chloe?" Clark asked from behind her. Chloe jumped. She hadn't heard Clark and his parents come in. Clark has already stepped around Chloe going to the refrigerator and missed the look of panic that showed briefly on Chloe's face. She recovered quickly.  
"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble. Dad's working late at the Talon going over the books." 'I've got to stop panicking when someone sneaks up behind me!' Chloe thought.  
"You know it's not too much trouble." Martha said. She on the other hand, did see the look on Chloe's face. She rubbed her hand over Chloe's hair and cupped her chin, "You are part of our family." Chloe saw the look of concern in Martha's eyes.  
"Does this mean she has to do chores too?" Clark asked hopefully.  
"No, son, we are going to appoint her supervisor over you!" Jonathan winked at Martha and Chloe. He didn't miss the look either, but figured that Chloe would let them know what was going on when and if she wanted to. He understood secrets. Sometimes they are best left alone.  
"Let's go check the livestock and get washed up for dinner Clark." Clark and Jonathan went outside. Chloe watched Martha as she started to make dinner.  
"Is spaghetti ok with you Chloe? It's been a long day and it will be the simplest thing I could put together."  
"Oh yum! That's fine Mrs. Kent. What can I do to help?"  
Martha started to the Chloe to sit back and relax, but she sensed Chloe needed to talk about something. 'Maybe if I have her help, she'll let her guard down and tell me what's wrong. I know Gabe has been worried about her.' Martha thought.  
"Why don't you chop up some veggies for a salad?"  
"Okay!" Chloe said a little too brightly. She was getting nervous now that she had been here for a while. 'How can I act normal when my life has been turned inside out?' Chloe thought with some despair. 'What was I thinking?'  
"Dad says you've been a big help with the Talon since he bought it from Lana and Lex. With Lana being gone for a year, and now taking all those art courses, he really appreciates your help. So do I. It's nice to see him 'be his own boss' instead of relying on some big corporation who would pull the rug from under his feet with no justification." Chloe snarked out the last part of her sentence with pure venom.  
"It's been my pleasure. I've enjoyed getting out of the house. It doesn't hurt that your father is a man with scruples and integrity. Unlike one of my former employers." Martha smiled, "He's also a real fun guy to be around, as you well know. He tells some of the corniest jokes sometimes!"  
"Oh, tell me about it!" Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled. "It's a real embarrassment when he does it in front of my dates!" Chloe laughed  
"How's school?"  
"It's okay—don't tell Clark yet, but I'm transferring to Met U in the fall."  
"That's wonderful Chloe! It will be nice to have you so close to home again." Martha looked at Chloe, who had a tear running down her cheek. "What's wrong honey?"  
"I—I—I" Chloe stopped and took a deep breath. "Mrs. Kent, I really need to confide in another woman—you are the only one I want to talk to about this, other than my shrink, but I don't want to impose—"  
"Chloe, you're really worrying me. Is something wrong? Are you in trouble?"  
"Yes, something is wrong, but I'm not in trouble. Something happened this spring at school and I'm not sure if I will ever be normal again—mentally that is."  
Martha pushed a trembling Chloe into a chair and sat down herself. "What is it? What happened?"  
"It all started when this boy—" Chloe proceeded to tell Martha the shortened version of what happened. When she was finished she looked Martha straight in the eyes.  
"Does your father know?"  
"Yes, he wanted me to come home right away, but believe it or not, I'm a little stubborn and wanted to finish the quarter."  
"You've been seeing a psychiatrist?"  
"Yes, on and off. To be honest, I think being home right now will help more than anything. Even with all the meteor freaks I feel safer here than anywhere else."  
They heard Jonathan and Clark crossing the yard from the barn.  
"I'm glad you told me Chloe. Why don't we meet at the Talon Monday for a little longer talk? Clark has finals next week and I don't think I will be able to pry him from your side after that."  
"Yes! I would like that very much." Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. She would give anything for Martha Kent to be her mother.  
"Chloe," Martha said as she rose from her chair, "I'm very proud of you."  
Chloe blinked in complete shock. "Why?"  
"You survived." Martha whispered as the Kent men stomped through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The weekend passed quickly for Chloe. Clark hardly left her side. She loved every minute of it, but she was having a hard time not telling him her secret. She wanted to; she was going to, but not yet. Over the years Chloe, Clark, Pete and Lana had grown closer despite the long distances between Smallville, Wichita Falls, Gothom and Metropolis, and told each other everything. Well, except Clark. He was still very private and mysterious about certain aspects of his life, but Chloe and Lana had long ago given up trying to pry it out of him. He would tell them when he was ready, if ever. If Chloe learned anything from what happened this past year, it was sometimes secrets were good.  
Chloe smiled as she walked into the Talon. 'I feel like I'm in high school again. Coming to the Talon for my caffeine fix and hang out.' She walked up to the counter where her Dad was currently muttering under his breath about something. 'Too back I can't turn back time and go back. There are some things that I would definitely do differently.'  
"Hi Daddy!"  
"Stupid machine—oh good morning sweetheart. Would you like some coffee?" Gabe saw the look on Chloe's face and chuckled. "Sorry, stupid question. What are you doing here?"  
"I—um" Chloe had not told her Dad that she had confided in Mrs. Kent. She took a deep breath, "I'm meeting Mrs. Kent here to talk."  
"Oh really? What about?" Gabe looked at Chloe and saw the look on her face. "When did you tell her?" he asked quietly  
"Saturday. Daddy, please don't be angry. The Dr. said I should talk about it and work through my feeling. I want to move past this despair I'm feelings—no wait Dad", Gabe had opened his mouth to speak. "I want to be able to tell Pete, Lana and Clark," she faltered a bit on Clark's name. "I'm so .."  
"Honey, it's okay. I think it was a good thing to do. Martha is a kind, gentle, loving and very smart woman. You made a wise choice. As for telling your friends…you have to decide for yourself when the time is right." Gabe came around the counter and gave his little girl a hug.  
Chloe buried her face in her father's chest and breathed a small sigh of relief. "So you're not mad?"  
"Not at you." They heard the front door "Martha's here honey" Gabe said softly. "Good morning Martha."  
"Good morning Gabe. Hi Chloe." Martha spoke as she looked at Chloe.  
"Hi Mrs. Kent." Chloe saw the question in the other woman's eyes. "It's okay. I just told Dad that I confided in you. It's the first time I've had a chance to tell him since your son stuck to me like glue this weekend."  
Martha smiled "Is this okay Gabe?"  
Gabe saw the look Martha gave to Chloe and the one that was returned to her. "It's more than okay."

Lana was walking to her car that she had parked at the bus station. 'I'm awfully glad to be home. I love seeing Aunt Nell, but I still don't really like Dean. Something about him just grates on my nerves.' Lana got into her car and started to drive to town 'I wonder if Clark or Mr. Sullivan has heard from Chloe? I haven't heard from her in months! I hope she calls soon..I miss her.' Lana drove into town signing along with the radio completely off key. 'Good thing I'm good at art because I can not sing worth a damn!' Lana laughed as she pulled up in front of the Talon. 'Home sweet home!' she thought. She got out of the car and walked inside the Talon. She smiled as she saw Gabe behind the counter telling a joke to one of the regular customers. 'No doubt one of his groaners' she thought. Sure enough, the customer half groaned, half laughed at the punch line. Lana giggled.  
"May I get you something Miss?" Lana heard from behind her. She turned "Oh you must be the new---CHLOE!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chloe had seen Lana pull up in front of the Talon. With a grin she hopped up from her table and ducked behind one of the pillars as Lana walked through the door. Chloe saw Lana stop and stand just past the pillar she was hiding behind. She quietly stepped out and behind Lana. Lana giggled and Chloe grinned.  
"May I get you something, Miss?"  
"Oh you must be the new---CHLOE!"  
Chloe was not prepared to have Lana launch her 110 pound body into her arms. Because she was not prepared for this, they both lost their balance and landed on their butts. Several things happened at once. Gabe came running from behind the counter "What happened? Are you both okay?" Several customers started to rise from their tables to see what was going on, and Lex Luthor picked that moment to walk into the Talon.

Lex looked at the two attractive girls on the floor in front of him. 'Interesting position', Lex thought with a grin, 'I wonder if they would like company?' Instead he just raised an eyebrow "Ladies, do you need some help?" Chloe and Lana looked at each other. 'This is so embarrassing' Lana thought. Chloe's thoughts were the same but when they looked at each other, they started to giggle. Then they started to laugh like loons. It got even worse when someone snorted.  
"Okay girls. I think you've given everyone enough of a show today" Gabe said. He started to offer them a hand up when he noticed Lex already extending both of his hands to the girls. "Hi Lex! If you don't mind I need to get back to the counter."  
"I think I can handle our graceful ballerinas, Gabe. I'll talk to you in a bit regarding that advice you needed."  
"Thanks Lex"  
Lana and Chloe at this point could not see. They groped for Lex's hands panting to catch their breath. Finally, after a few stumbling attempts, Lex managed to get them both on their feet.  
"My stomach hurts now!" Lana said  
"Yours? Mine hurts too AND I have a bruised butt!" Chloe said. They looked at each other and started to laugh again.  
"Oh no you don't," Lex said with a chuckle. "I can't go through this again!"  
"Sorry Lex" they said in unison  
"Welcome home Miss Sullivan."  
"Miss Sullivan? What happened to Chloe?"  
"Well, it looks like my Chloe has grown up in the past year."  
"Whatever Lex!" Chloe snorted. She was secretly pleased that someone of Lex's sophistication noticed her budding maturity. She blushed slightly.  
"Welcome home Chloe" Lex said again and pulled her into a hug. Chloe only stiffened a little bit, not only from her fears, but also surprise. Her and Lex were friendly but never physically like she was with Clark, Pete and Lana. They were always touching or hugging each other, but she had never seen Lex hug anyone. Chloe blushed a little more.  
Lex had noticed the stiffness of the hug from Chloe, but then he felt her relax. He knew that Chloe was surprised from this impromptu show of affection, but he sensed it was because of something else. Maybe a little digging in Gotham was required. "Welcome home to you as well Lana." Lex took Lana's hand and brought it to his lips. "How's Nell?"  
"She's fine and sends her best to you. So, to what do we owe the honor of your presence today Lex?" Lana asked.  
"Other than coming to the aid of two lovely ladies such as yourselves, I came to speak to Gabe regarding some business."  
"What kind of business? Is something wrong?" Chloe asked.  
"I don't think so Chloe. I'm not sure what it's about, but I know the Talon is doing well. Don't worry." Lex gave her a smile and thought again that he should make a call to his friend in Gotham. Something was bothering him about Chloe. He didn't know her well, but he had always respected her intelligence, tenacity, grit, honesty and her innate sense of herself. He liked her for those same reasons. Because of Clark and his friends like Chloe, Lex himself was a better person. He would forever be in their debt, whether they knew it or not, and would go to great lengths to protect them. There was something wrong with Chloe. She was thinner and her eyes, well, there was something missing.  
"If you will excuse me, I have a meeting in an hour so I need to talk to Gabe. How about dinner at the mansion Saturday night? Clark will be home by then."  
"That would be great Lex. Thanks!" Lana said. She turned to Chloe, "Where the hell have you been? Why haven't you called me? I'm very mad at you right now!"  
Chloe was not prepared for the verbal attack. 'Uh-oh' she thought. "I know, I know Lana. All I can say is I'm sorry. My last couple of weeks of school were", she paused "intense. I'm transferring to Met U this fall and I had to ace all my subjects." Lana softened when she heard that Chloe was transferring to Met U. "That's great Chloe! Clark will be thrilled. He seems so lost with out you and Pete. But that does not get you off the hook chicky!" Lana put her hands on her hips.  
'Oh crap. I'd better think of something fast. She's taking no prisoners this time.' She thought.  
"I wanted to surprise you guys with my coming home—I was afraid you'd guess if I called." Chloe said. 'Oh Lord that was lame, has my brain gone on vacation?'  
Lana narrowed her eyes for a few seconds. "Well, since I am glad to see you, I'll let you buy me a cup of coffee as an apology. But don't do that to me again. I was worried."  
"I promise I won't. I don't want to be tackled again." Chloe grinned as she rubbed her butt in mock pain.

Clark was sitting in his dorm room, counting down the hours until his last final. He had charmed his lit professor in letting him take his exam early so he could go home Thursday instead of Friday. Today was Tuesday, and he was driving himself nuts. He wanted to go home. He told himself it was because his family needed help on the farm, but deep down, he wanted to go home to Chloe. She looked so different, somehow, and he didn't know why but he felt very protective of her. He had stolen glances at her all last weekend, and when she didn't catch him, he saw a look in her eyes that he couldn't explain. He knew it didn't have to do with him, or at least he hoped not, but he wasn't going to push her. 'She'll tell me if something's wrong', he thought, 'she always does.'  
The phone rang. It was nine o'clock. 'Right on time Pete' Clark thought.  
"Hiya Pete!"  
"Clark, my man! Are you ready to go home?"  
"Oh, yeah! Lex is having a dinner at the mansion Saturday night. Guess what? I know something you don't know."  
"Not if it's about women."  
Clark snorted. "Hey, Pete, I'm not wearing my hip boots so cut the crap. Seriously, Chloe's home."  
"What? When? I haven't heard from her in weeks man." Pete paused, "Is she okay?"  
Clark frowned. "Yeah, why?"  
"Um, don't tell her I told you this, but the last time I talked to her, she was crying. Don't ask me what she was saying cause nothing made sense. Before she hung up she mumbled something about drinking."  
"Chloe doesn't drink. Not since the great peach schnapps incident of '03"  
"Yeah, I know, maybe she went to a party. She sounded really weird though. Even for Chloe."  
"She seems a little off, but she said she had a hard time with her exams. Maybe she was stressed out."  
"Who? Chloe? Naw…." Pete laughed. "How about we surprise her?"  
"With what? I need to get even with her since she surprised me by showing up at the farm."  
"I'm coming home for the summer and staying with Dad."  
"Hot damn!" Clark yelled. Thankfully his roommate was not in the room. "When?"  
"Saturday—just in time for Lex's dinner." Clark could hear Pete's grin over the phone. They talked for a few more minutes and then hung up. Clark went to bed that night with a smile knowing that everyone he loved would be in one place for the summer. He dreamed of his family and friends that night, and one blonde in particular


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lex hung up the phone with sadness in his heart and rage in his eyes. His friend, Bruce, in Gotham had been discreetly inquiring into Chloe's time there. He had just called Lex with the information he had found out. Lex sat staring at the phone trying to process the information he just heard. He needed to remain calm and not react irrationally. What he wanted was to wring someone's neck, choke the life right out of him. Someone had hurt Chloe and someone would pay. Maybe not now, but he would pay. Dearly.

Chloe was sitting in the sun at Hobson's lake, trying to concentrate on her story for the Ledger. They had hired her as a freelance reporter for the summer. She wrote the stories she wanted to and if the paper liked them, they would print them. Her work with the Torch and previous work with the Ledger landed her this sweet deal. But, unfortunately, she couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about Clark. Chloe put down her laptop and smiled. Clark. He was as goofy and as adorable as ever. God, she had missed him. She had needed him this last year, but she knew that if she had come home any earlier, she would never have known if she could stand on her own. She had always her father, then Clark to always come save her. This time she needed to save herself or lose herself. 'What a terrible way to find out what you're made of.' Chloe thought 'But I made it. I may have a few scars, but I'm here.' Chloe's face clouded. She had no idea how she was going to tell Lana, Clark, and Pete. She knew that she would tell them, but didn't know how. Her brain told her that they would understand, but her heart wasn't sure. She sighed. She had another problem as well. She was still in love with Clark. The moment she had seen him launch himself out of the Kent's truck last Saturday, she knew that she would always be in love with him. She had hoped that by going to college in Gotham, and away from Clark, she would get over him. 'Yeah, that really worked!' she thought 'I wonder if I will ever get over him?'

A sudden cloud covered the sun. Chloe frowned. 'I hope we don't get rain' She looked up toward the sky and right into Clark's grinning face. 'He looks like a Greek god' she thought.  
"Hey bub, your blocking my rays."  
"I'm just trying to keep you from getting skin cancer Chlo." Clark looked down at her. "Thirsty?" He pulled a picnic basket from behind his back.  
"Don't think you can offer me a drink and expect to still be in my sun—hey! What are you doing home? Don't you have finals?"  
"I only had my lit final today, so I was able to convince my professor to let me take it yesterday. I came home last night."  
"Ah, the famous Kent charm strikes again!" Chloe set her laptop aside and stood up. "Welcome home Farmboy. Now give me my drink!"  
Clark momentarily lost his ability to speak or think when Chloe stood. She had a bikini top on and a pair of what his father would call "Daisy Duke" shorts. Clark felt the blood drain out of his face and work it's way down. He put the picnic basket in front of him. Chloe bent over to dig a drink out of the basket he was holding. 'She smells so good.' Clark closed his eyes for a moment. 'I have to stop this. I can't keep thinking about her this way. She doesn't like me that way anymore.'  
"So how did you know I was here?"  
"Um, I called your house and got voice mail, so I called your Dad at the Talon. He said you were coming out here to work on your article. How's that going by the way?"  
"Better if I could stop thinking about you.' Chloe thought. "It's going slow. I can't seem to concentrate. What else is in the basket?" she asked.  
"Oh, I just thought you might be hungry, so Mom packed some fried chicken, potato salad, apple pie…"  
Chloe did a little dance. Which made Clark almost groan.  
"Whoo-hoo! Now that I have my lunch covered, what are you having?"  
'You. Please. Can I have you?' Clark thought. "I think there's enough for both of us. No way you can eat it all."  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Chloe, where are you going to put it? You're no bigger than a minute."  
"There's that Kent charm again. C'mon let's eat!" Chloe grabbed the basket and set it down on her blanket. She grinned up at Clark. "You'd better get down here before I eat it all."  
Clark smiled at the beautiful girl in front of him and wondered when it was he fell in love with his best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chloe was getting ready for dinner at Lex's. "Nothing fancy" Lex had said. But she happened to pump Clark for some information and found out Lex was going all out for their homecoming dinner. 'Yeah right Lex! Nothing fancy' Chloe snorted. 'I'm on to you!' She had on a thin strapped sundress in red. It showed off her best features and she knew it. She felt comfortable for the first time in months and she attributed that to the fact that she would be with friends that she trusted. Lex and Clark would never hurt her. She did trust them completely, in her heart and in her gut. She had talked to her doctor that day, and she was encouraged to hear that Chloe was genuinely starting to trust again. "A lot of women take years to get to where you are now Chloe, if ever. When they are violated, some women just shatter. You haven't and that makes you a very strong young woman Chloe."

Chloe looked at herself in the mirror. "You're damn right I am' she thought 'You won't break me you bastard. Not then, not now, not ever.' Chloe squared her shoulders. 'Tonight, I will be with my friends, and I plan on having fun. I won't think of this any more tonight. My decision is made though. I'll tell Clark and Lana tomorrow and I will see if I can visit Pete next week. I don't want to tell him over the phone.' She looked at her watch. Lex has asked her to come a little early saying he wanted to talk to her for a little while before Clark and Lana got there. With one last look in the mirror, Chloe turned and walked out of her bedroom.

Chloe walked into Lex's study a short time later. One of her friends at school had a great nickname for Lex. "Sexy Lexy" she called him. Chloe about choked when she heard it the first time. Her friend almost choked when she found out Chloe knew him. As she looked at Lex, she understood why her friend had a crush on him. With black slacks and a black silk shirt, with the top button undone of course, he moved toward Chloe with a graceful, yet predatory gait that reminded her of a sleek black panther.

"Chloe, you look breathtaking." Lex took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Thanks Lex. You look pretty good yourself." 'Lori, you would be a big puddle if you saw Lex right now.' She thought to herself. "I'm glad I took 'nothing fancy' at face value Lex." Chloe smiled.

"I'm glad you did too. Would you care for a drink?"

"Water would be great."

Lex went to the bar to get her water and himself a stiff drink. He was going to need it.

"What did you want to talk about Lex?" Chloe asked.

"I just thought we could catch up. Once the others get here I'm sure I won't be able to get a word in."

"Um-hm" Chloe took a sip of her water. "Cut the crap Luthor, what's up?"

Lex smiled. He should have known. "Okay, you've got me. Chloe, I have something to say to you." Lex set down his drink and walked to Chloe and stood in front of her. He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know what happened in Gotham."

Chloe's face went white. "How the hell— "

"When I saw you the other day, I felt that there was something wrong. I wanted to make sure you were not in some sort of trouble, so I called a friend in Gotham to see if he could find out for me. Before you say anything, I wasn't meaning to pry—I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Chloe sank down onto the couch. She didn't know whether to cry or yell. She looked up at Lex and saw the concern in his eyes and knew it would be crying.

"Chloe I know you're mad—"

"I'm not Lex. Really." She started to sniffle. "I—I'm just a little overwhelmed that you were that worried about me. I expect it from Dad, Pete and Clark, but not you. Thank you." Lex had handed her a tissue. "I don't like you checking up on me. But I guess I'm lucky to have a friend who cares enough to do so." She gave him a watery smile as he sat down next to her.

"If you need to talk, I'm always here. If you want I can do some investigating and see if we can nail him."

"Oh, Lex!" Chloe cried. "I tried that already. No one believes me."

"I do Chloe." She smiled and took his hand. "Thanks Lex. I want to leave it alone for a while. He'll do it again unfortunately, and when he does, I plan to be there to bring him down. No amount of money then will be able to help him out of it."

"The offer stands Chloe. No matter what, you will always have my support in every way you need it."

Chloe took a deep breath and stood up. Lex stood as well. "Thanks Lex. That means a lot to me. I'm glad you're my friend. In fact you're more than my friend Lex, you're a part of my family."

Lex stood speechless. He was so touched he was actually speechless.

"Chloe, I—" he never finished his sentence. He grabbed Chloe and pulled her into his arms for a hug. Chloe leaned against Lex and closed her eyes.

"It's not easy for me Lex. I've only had my father. I don't let people in easily, but you snuck right by my defenses. I'm so glad you did."

"Chloe, I'm going to say something to you that I've only said to one other person in this world and meant it." He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. "I love you Chloe."

Tears welled up in Chloe's eyes. "I love you too Lex." She shook her head a bit and sniffed. "Who was the other person?"

"Always the reporter." He smiled. "My mother

Clark and Lana walked into the study and found Chloe and Lex in each other's arms. Clark's fist only clenched a little at the sight.

"Should we come back?" Lana asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Lex and Chloe jumped out of each others arms and looked at Clark and Lana. They were looking back at Lex and Chloe with funny looks on their faces.

'Why is Clark looking at me like he wants to punch me?' Lex thought. He looked at Chloe. 'Ahhh. So that's how it is Kent? It's about time!'

Chloe was looking at Clark and was puzzled by the look she saw there. She glanced at Lex and suddenly it clicked. Chloe and Lex started to laugh.

"No, please stay. Lex has just declared his undying love for me."

"Yes, and I was just in the process of begging her to be my wife."

"You wish Luthor!" Chloe grinned at Lex.

Lana chuckled. "He should be so lucky to have you Chloe."

"Thank you Lana. I think you're right!"

Lex looked hurt. "Well, since Chloe is declining my offer, I will have to find someone else to fill this void. Hmm… where will I find a woman who is as beautiful, smart, funny and kind as Chloe?" Lex looked around and his eyes fell to Clark. "Well, you are beautiful Clark, but you're the wrong sex." Chloe snorted. Lex's eyes continued around the room and fell on Lana. "Ah, my next victim—I mean, how could I over look a vision such as yourself Miss Lang?" Lex took Lana's hand and kissed it.

"Great! I've been replaced by Lana. Again!"

"No one could ever replace you Chloe." Clark said as he walked toward her. "You look wonderful. You take my breath away."

Chloe looked at Clark with surprise. "Th-Thank you Clark." 'Oh my God' she thought 'I just stuttered in front of farm boy'

"Smooth, very smooth Kent. I didn't know you had it in you." came a voice from the doorway. Pete Ross stepped into the room with a grin.

"Pete?" Chloe whispered. "Pete!" she cried out and ran to him. She threw herself into his waiting arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The evening was like a dream for Chloe. It was the happiest night she had spent in a long time. The weekend she got home, she had teased Clark because he hardly left her side. She was giving Clark some big ammunition tonight because she would not let Pete out of her sight.

She loved her friends and had different relationships with each. Lana was a friend, sister and confidante. Lex was her sparring partner, protector and big brother. Clark, well, Clark was everything to her, or at least almost everything. Even if the lunkhead didn't see it.

But Pete. Out of all of them, it was with Pete she had a special connection with. Before she spoke, he would know what she would say. One look and he would know her mood. He was the one who had on countless occasions picked up the pieces of her heart when it was shattered. He always got her jokes and he always understood her drive and persistence. He was always up to being her partner in any one of her hare brained crazy investigations that Clark usually had to save them from. Unless, of course Pete had a hot date. All up until he had to move before their senior year in high school.

Chloe often wondered what weird twist of fate made her fall in love with Clark instead of Pete.

After Pete arrived for dinner, Lex led them in to the dining room where a seven course meal awaited them. Lex had a smaller table brought in so everyone could see and hear each other with out difficulty. Lex sat next to Lana with Clark on his other side and Chloe was seated in between Clark and Pete. It was a lovely way to celebrate everyone's homecoming.

After dinner, they went back to Lex's study for "drinks". Pete excused himself. Chloe, being completely unaware as to where he was going, tried to follow. Much to her embarrassment, Pete informed her that he was going to the restroom. As she walked back into the study, she looked around to see if anyone had noticed her departure. Clark and Lana were looking at her funny and Lex was trying not to smile from where he was standing by the bar. 'One word Luthor and you are a dead man' Chloe thought.

"Where did you go, Chlo?" Clark asked.

"Was that your cell phone I heard Chloe?" Lex asked at the same time.

Chloe shot Lex a look of gratitude. "Yes, but I didn't recognize the number. I'm sure whoever it was will leave a message."

"I didn't hear it." Clark said giving Chloe a puzzled look.

"Neither did I. How in the world did you Lex?" Lana looked around at Lex.

"Good acoustics." Lex smirked.

"Hey Chloe! Who was on the phone?" Pete asked grinning as he came into the room. 'He must have heard Lex cover for me' Chloe thought. For a moment, her face was completely blank. A big mischievous grin broke free and lit up her face.

"It was the Salvation Army—they're looking for their suit and want you to return it, Pete." She snarked.

"Oh really, Sullivan?" Pete asked. "Are you sure—" he was interrupted by a ringing phone. A real one this time.

They all looked at each other and started to laugh. They all started to speak at the same time.

"It's not mine" Chloe said.

"Not mine"

"That's not my ring'"

"Hello?" Clark blushed. He had a pay as you go cell phone, and he used it very little, so he quite often forgot he had it. He wasn't sure why he even brought it tonight.

"Clark?"

"What's up, Mom?"

"Hi, Mrs. Kent!" Pete, Chloe and Lana yelled. Clark blushed harder.

"Honey, I hate to do this," Martha paused. "Some cows broke through the fence in the pasture and have gotten loose. I know this is your big night but can you come home and help your father round them up? Some of the neighbors are helping, but well, honey, you'd be a lot faster."

Clark tried not to feel disappointed. "No problem, Mom. I'll leave here in just a few minutes. Dad shouldn't over do it."

The relief was evident in Martha's voice. "Oh, Clark, thank you. Your father, well you know how your father is. Stubborn as a mule. He's insisting on being out there to help. I'm going to head out and help with the fence, but wanted to try and call you first." Martha paused again. "I'm sorry to ruin your evening and cut it short."

"Don't worry about it, Mom. We have the rest of the summer yet."

"How's Pete?"

"He's fine. Do you need me to bring him along?" Clark laughed at the look of horror on Pete's face.

"No, no, I think between you and your father you'll be able to get the cows under control. You really shouldn't scare Pete like that Clark. I'll see you when you get home and be careful driving."

Clark rolled his eyes. "I will."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Clark Kent! A mother has a right to worry."

'How does she DO that?' Clark thought. "Yes, ma'am. I love you, Mom."

He could hear her smile. "I love you too, honey. Tell everyone I said 'Hello' back."

Clark disconnected the call and looked at his friends.

"Is your dad okay, Clark?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Some of the cows broke through the fence, and my mom's worried about Dad overdoing it. I'm going to head home and help get everything under control. Sorry to cut out so early."

"It's no problem, Clark. Anything we can do to help?" Lex asked.

Clark laughed at the image of Lex Luthor tramping through mucky fields and herding up cows.

"Lex, I don't think your Italian boots would be up to the task."

"You're starting to sound more like Chloe everyday, Clark." Lex smiled.

"Uh-oh. I start to giggle and you've got my permission to knock me senseless." Clark replied sneaking a glance at Chloe.

"I do NOT giggle!" Chloe said indignantly.

A short time later, after Clark had made his departure, the remainder of the dinner party were sitting comfortably sitting in a couple of Lex's overstuffed leather sofas. They were watching the X-files movie, which Chloe was shocked to find that he had on DVD. She expressed her surprise to which Lex replied, "I'm a man of many interests."

Chloe looked around at her friends, no, her family, and felt a kaleidoscope of feelings course through her. Love, strength, courage. It was like she was beginning to come back to herself, becoming the person she was before, and less like the shell of a person she had been living like. The 'old' Chloe looked at Lana, Pete, and Lex and made a decision.

"Guys? I have something I need to tell you…."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun was starting to shine brightly over the sleepy town. It was early yet and the citizens of Smallville were stirring to start their day. Some were getting ready for church, others were getting ready for outdoor picnics and barbeques, and in the Sullivan household, Gabe Sullivan was getting ready to go to work.

He was trying to be as quiet as he could. He knew from years of experience that Chloe was not a morning person. He was smiling as he thought of his little girl sleeping in her room. He was a torn man lately when it came to Chloe. He was so glad she was home. He had missed her terribly and never really understood how much he had depended on her when she was younger. Since she had been home, the laundry has been done and his shirts pressed on a regular basis, the kitchen has been spotless and the fridge and cupboards were full, the rest of the house didn't have a speck of dust and the bathrooms were clean. To be honest, Gabe never thought of these things when Chloe was gone. He always had something to eat (thanks to Martha Kent) and he did the laundry whenever he ran out of clean clothes and he never pressed his shirts. He always had them wrinkled by the time the Talon opened, so why bother? He realized now, that he was a typical bachelor.

The smile on Gabe's face fell as his thoughts turned to the reason Chloe was home. He was an easygoing person, but if there was any reason that could drive him to violence, it was someone hurting Chloe as she had been. He could feel his blood pressure going up just thinking about it. He still could not believe that Chloe refused to come home until after her semester was over. But if anything, Chloe was a stubborn, independent young woman, and she had been determined not to be "run out of town" as she put it. He has raised his little girl by himself and had instilled values and morals that apparently had stuck. In his opinion, this is what helped make her such a strong person and what helped her through the most darkest of hours. These were the same reasons he didn't make such a fuss when Chloe wanted to go to Gotham for college. He knew he could trust her and that she could take care of herself.

'But she has changed', Gabe thought. 'My little baby is broken and I don't know how to fix her.' This wasn't a cut or a bruise that he could kiss and make better. Thankfully they had a relationship that she could talk to him about what happened and what she was feeling. But no matter how much they talked, there was nothing he could do to make her better. Only time and love could do that. He was a patient man, and when it came to Chloe, he had all the time and love in the world.

It broke his heart to see the difference in her. She put on a brave front, especially in front of her friends, but at home, she would break down and cry. Not in front of him, of course, she did not want him to worry about her. But he would hear her at night and a little part of him died each time.

Gabe was so deep into his thoughts that he walked right into Chloe in the hallway.

Chloe grinned. "Morning Daddy."

Gabe's jaw dropped open. He looked down at his watch. It was early yet, what was Chloe doing up at this hour?

Chloe started to laugh at the confusion on his face, which was music to his ears. "Don't worry Dad, you're on time. I'm spending the day with Lana and Pete and they wanted to get an early start. We're going to meet at the Talon, thank God, I need the caffeine. I can't believe that they want to start their day at this god-awful hour." She paused to take a breath. "I told Lana, Pete, and Lex last night Dad." She left out that Lex had found out on his own.

Gabe looked at her with surprise. "What about Clark?"

"The Kent's had a bovine emergency and he had to leave early to go home. I-I-It just kinda bubbled up and out of me. It was like a weight being lifted from my shoulders. I can't explain it; it was like I knew it was time to tell them."

Gabe studied his daughter for a few heartbeats. There was a look in her eyes that he had not seen in a while. "How did it go?"

"You were right Dad. I should have told them sooner. They were great. That's the point of today. 'Chloe Day' Lana called it. The three of us are going to the lake for a morning of fun in the sun, followed by lunch and a movie. Then we're all going over to Clark's and harass him for a while. We're hoping for a dinner invite from Mrs. Kent." Chloe waggled her eyebrows "She make a mean meatloaf."

"Are you going to tell Clark?"

"Yes, when the time is right. I'm kinda glad he wasn't there last night. I don't think I'm ready to tell him just yet." Chloe looked away. "I'm still ashamed, Daddy." She whispered.

"Oh, baby. I know you can't help but feel that way, but you shouldn't. It wasn't your fault." Gabe pulled her into a hug.

Chloe's voice was muffled against her father's chest. "I know. I love you Daddy. So much." She pulled back and looked up at him. "I never would have made it through this without you."

"Oh, honey." Gabe sighed as the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell." Chloe smiled. "You'd better get a move on Daddy, the citizens of Smallville need their caffeine and so do I."

They walked to the front door together. Gabe opened the door to a handful of flowers.

"Is there a Chloe Sullivan here?" the flowers asked.

Chloe laughed, "Yes, I'm Chloe."

The flowers were thrust in her direction. "These are for you. Have a nice day." The delivery person bounded down the walk to his car and took off.

"Honey, I've got to go. I'll get a report from you about these later 'kay?"

"You bet, Dad."

'That's strange', she thought 'they don't normally deliver flowers on a Sunday.' She walked to the kitchen for a vase for them. She looked for a card as she arranged the flowers.

'No card. Weird. I wonder who sent them?'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Lana, Pete and Chloe were coming out of the movie theater, Pete put his arm around both girls.

"I swear I'm the envy of all single men in Smallville right now." He said.

"Why's that Pete?" Lana asked.

"Yes, pray tell Romeo." Chloe said with a smirk.

"Because I just spent the day with the two most beautiful girls in Smallville."

Lana blushed. "Thank you, Pete."

Chloe, on the other hand, snorted. "Ok Pete. Whatever you say. I know Lana is beautiful, but me? C'mon."

"Chloe I think you are one of the most beautiful women on Smallville both inside and out. I wish you wouldn't sell yourself short." Lana replied.

"Hear, hear!" Pete chimed in.

Chloe stopped walking and stood with her mouth hanging open.

"Better close your mouth Chloe, you'll catch a fly." Lana giggled.

Chloe closed her mouth and could not think of a word to say, so she started walking towards the car again.

"I don't believe it! Chloe Sullivan—speechless. Wait until Clark hears about this!"

"Shut up Ross!" Chloe said. She looked over at Lana. "You really think that Lana?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. After what you told us last night what you have been through, I believe it even more now."

All Chloe could think was 'Wow, Lana Lang thinks I'm beautiful.'

"Thank you Lana. That means a lot to me." Chloe hugged her.

"Hey! I agreed with her!" Pete said, hoping for a hug.

"I know you Ross, you're just saying that so you can cop a feel." Chloe laughed.

"Damn right!" Pete replied. His face turned serious. "But I really do agree with Lana. I've always thought you were beautiful."

"I know Pete." Chloe smiled and gave him a hug. "Hands off the ass Romeo."

"They slipped, I swear!"

Clark heard the laughing outside as he came down the stairs from his shower. His friends were coming over and he was pretty sure they didn't want to smell his sweat and cow manure. He and his father had spent the afternoon in the cow pasture making sure the fences were secure and fixing the parts that were broken. Some of the neighbors who had helped last night had insisted on helping today, so it was a long afternoon fixing the fences the 'normal' way. Clark had to admit it felt good to be 'normal' even if it was only for an afternoon.

As he came down the stairs, he saw three heads bent over a plate of his mothers chocolate chip cookies. They smelled wonderful and Clark was amazed that his mom had them out in the open so close to dinner. His three friends were whispering intently to each other, and when Pete glanced up and saw Clark, he touched Chloe's hand and cleared his throat.

"Clark, my man. You're mom still makes the best cookies in Kansas. Think I can get her to give my mom her recipe?"

"If she told you, she'd have to kill you." Clark replied. Lana looked a little uncomfortable and Chloe wouldn't meet his eyes. He wondered what was going on. "What did you guys do today?"

"Went swimming, had lunch and went to the movies with two of the prettiest girls in Smallville." Pete said with a sly grin.

"What?!" Chloe cried. "I thought you said beautiful earlier!"

"That's right Pete. How did we get downgraded?" Lana asked.

A look of panic came over Pete's face.

"You stepped into it this time Pete." Clark laughed. Pete shot Clark a pleading look. "No way Pete. You are on your own." Clark crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe. He was enjoying watching Pete try and weasel his way out of this one.

"Coward." Pete said. "Ladies, you are the most beautiful girls in Smallville. I was trying to spare Clark's feelings. While we were out enjoying the day, Clark was here with a bunch of cows to keep him company. How pitiful is that?"

"That was smooth Romeo." Chloe said. The three of them exchanged a look and burst out laughing. Clark felt a little left out. 'I wish I had been able to go with them today' he thought.

"I hope the party didn't break up after I left last night." Clark said.

"Uh-no. We watched a movie and then talked for a while." Lana replied. Clark couldn't figure out why, but it looked like she was avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah, who knew Lex had the X-Files?" Chloe said. She rose quickly to rinse off the plate the cookies had been on. Clark was sure that he heard a slight hitch in her voice. He looked at Lana and Pete, who were both watching Chloe, then gave each other a look and then darted a look at Clark at the same time. They both quickly looked away and back towards Chloe. 'Yep, something was definitely up' Clark thought.

Martha walked in the kitchen with a handful of vegetables from a quick trip to her garden outside. She saw the look on Clark's face, the slightly guilty looks on the others faces and could all but see the tension in the air.

"Is everyone staying for dinner? We're having meatloaf and steamed vegetables." Martha asked.

Chloe and Pete exchanged an amused glance. They had both hoped it was meatloaf night.

"I don't know Mrs. Kent. What's for dessert?" Chloe asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Apple pie. I may have some ice cream to go with it." She replied.

"Hmmmm…." Pete stroked his chin. "I don't know. Apple pie huh? I guess I could be persuaded to stay." He grinned as Martha swatted him with a dish towel.

"Peter Ross, you would eat fried cow patties if I fixed them and you know it!" Martha laughed at the expressions on the younger ones faces at her statement. She always liked to keep people guessing. "Now, all men get out of my kitchen. Chloe, Lana would you help me with dinner?"

"Sure Mrs. Kent. Thanks for the invite." Chloe said.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Kent." Lana added.

Martha smiled. She touched Lana's and cupped Chloe's face. "I've said it before, you two and Pete," she looked at Pete, "are a part of this family."

"Lord knows they eat here enough." Jonathon said as he came down the stairs from washing up for dinner. He ducked as a dish towel and a rogue cookie came flying his direction.

"What's this about all men out of the kitchen?" he asked.

"All men are getting out of my kitchen while we fix dinner." Martha huffed. "Lana, Chloe and I will get a chance to have some 'girl talk' at the same time." She looked at Chloe.

Clark was still leaning against the doorframe, watching the scene before him. It confirmed his suspicions that something was up, everyone seemed to know about it, even his mother, and him and his father had been left out. He was pretty sure that it had to do with Chloe, just by the looks everyone kept giving her, and was puzzled by the fact the Chloe had not told him that something was going on. 'I thought we were past this. She knows she can tell me anything. She still doesn't trust me after all this time.' With the thought that his best friend, the woman that he loved with all his heart did not trust him, he felt a pain that cut deep into his soul unlike anything else had before.

While the men were outside, Martha put the girls to work.

"There really isn't much to do girls. I just thought that you would like a chance to talk without Pete and Clark around."

Lana was at the sink washing vegetables while Chloe was peeling potatoes.

"Thanks. I've been wanting to talk to you." Chloe said. She looked at Lana and gave her a little smile. "I told Pete, Lana and Lex last night about what happened in Gotham."

"Oh, Chloe, I'm so glad. You need your friends now more than ever." Martha smiled. "What about Clark? You haven't told him yet have you?"

"No, I haven't found the right moment. I'm—well, I'm a little embarrassed to tell him." Chloe help up her hand as both Martha and Lana started to speak. "Let me finish. I'm ashamed and embarrassed because I wasn't paying attention and I got hurt. I'm not like you Lana, and know any self defense techniques. I'm more a spaz and run kind of person. This time, I didn't run fast enough. I've always told everyone, including Clark, that I can take care of myself. I'm having a hard time with the fact that I couldn't fight back and that I didn't take care of myself. Maybe I do need someone around to save me all the time." Chloe couldn't help the bitterness that crept into her voice.

"That is complete crap Chloe!" Lana said. "You have gotten yourself into trouble before, and yes, Clark has saved the day many times, but there have been several occasions where you have saved yourself. This is completely different."

"She's right Chloe. Believe it or not, you did fight back." Martha added.

"How? What makes you say that?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"You did not let anyone intimidate you, you didn't stay quiet. You're not letting this break you or your spirit. Yes, you're not your normal self, we all can see that." Martha smiled the tiniest bit at the look of dismay of Chloe's face. "You do a good job at hiding your pain, but it does show. But I do see a change in you since you have been home. I see some of the 'old' Chloe coming back. She's trying to find a way to co-exist with the 'new' Chloe you've had to become, and together I think they will become a Chloe Sullivan that we can be even more proud of and love even more."

Chloe looked at her with tears in her eyes. Lana sniffed and when Chloe looked at her, she was crying. Without a word, the three embraced in a hug. After a minute of little sobs and sniffing, Martha pulled back.

"We had better get dinner finished. The boys will be wondering what is taking so long."

Pete had talked Jonathon into playing some basketball. Not one on one, but just shooting some hoops. Clark couldn't remember the last time he had seen his father play at anything. Pete had a way of getting people to do things. 'He should get into politics.' Clark thought.

"So what do you think they are talking about?" Clark asked.

"Son, I've learned that when your mother sends me away so she can have 'girl talk', it's about one thing…men."

"Or about 'women issues'. My mom sends me and my brothers out of the house when her friends come over for their weekly card game."

"Women issues? You mean like…." Clark said.

"Yep, hormones, periods, stuff like that." Pete shot the ball into the basket. "Nothing but net! Yeah, makes me glad I'm not a girl."

"Amen to that Pete." Jonathon said.

Clark choked and Pete laughed.

"DAD!"

"Well, I wouldn't son. They can get too emotional." Jonathon replied. He grinned and Clark, and Clark returned the grin.

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't want to be one either." Clark shot his ball and missed. "Pete, is there something going on with Chloe?"

"Huh?" Pete was thrown off by the sudden change of subject. "Uh—why do you ask?"

"Well, she doesn't seem to be acting quite like herself."

"She seems ok to me." Jonathon said.

"I can't put my finger on it. Have you noticed it Pete?" Clark looked at his friend.

"Maybe she's excited to be home. I mean, it has been a year. She probably needs time to adjust." Pete dodged the question the best he could. He would protect her secret until she was ready to tell Clark, but he wouldn't lie to Clark either.

Clark thought again that Pete should go into politics. He had answered the question without giving an answer. Now Pete was keeping something from him too.

"I don't know Pete. I'm starting to get worried about her."

"Well, I can't tell you what the answer is. Maybe you should ask Chloe herself." Pete replied as Martha came out to the porch to call them for dinner. "Last one in has to do the dishes!" Pete yelled as he took off for the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next few days, Clark tried to get Chloe by herself. It was impossible. It seemed Lana and Pete were joined at her hip. What puzzled Clark was that Chloe was not going crazy. She was not a "clingy" type person and usually enjoyed being by herself. He remembered quite a few times in high school when she would yell and him and Pete to leave her alone. In fact, it was one of their favorite pastimes to see how long they could annoy her before she would crack.

Clark had a smile on his face as he walked into the Talon.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning Clark."

Clark looked to his right. "Lex, I didn't see you there." Clark's grin grew. "I haven't seen you since Saturday. What's up?"

Seeing Clark always made Lex feel better for some reason. 'Must be his farmboy innocence. Lord knows I've not had much innocence in my life.' He smiled at his friend.

"I had to go to Gotham Saturday night after the party. I have some people looking into the problem, but I'm not satisfied with what they are reporting to me."

"Anything I can do to help?" Clark asked.

Lex gave Clark a considering look. "Not right now, but I will let you know." Lex noticed that Clark's eyes kept looking around the room as if he was looking for something. Or someone. "What brings you to the Talon today Clark?" Lex struggled not to grin.

Clark sighed. "I'm looking for Chloe. I haven't been able to really talk to her for days without Lana and Pete around. I was hoping to catch her here."

"Well, today doesn't seem to be your day. Chloe is meeting me here for coffee then she and Lana were going to help me with an idea of a charity event Lexcorp is planning next month." Lex replied.

Clark looked puzzled. "Don't you have people whose job that is?"

"Yes, but this charity seemed to be quite important to both of the girls and they asked to help."

"Oh. What charity?" Clark asked.

"Battered woman and children." Lex answered.

Clark started to reply when Chloe came up beside them.

"Hi! What are we talking about?" she asked.

"Lex was just telling me about the charity event that you and Lana are helping him with for next month." Clark said.

Chloe threw a look at Lex that made Clark uncomfortable. "Oh, he was?" she arched her brow.

Lex gave Chloe a shrug. "Yes, I was. Have you and Lana come up with any ideas yet?"

"Who? Lana? You mean Smallville's Martha Stewart? Without the criminal record of course. Yes, she has quite a few ideas as well as myself." Chloe paused "Where have you been Lex? We haven't seen you around the past couple of days."

Lex hesitated. He could face a corporate battle, a hostile takeover and a homicidal father without a qualm, but Chloe in a full rage scared the shit out of him. He was going to get into trouble here and he knew it. "I was in Gotham." Chloe stiffened. "I had some business that came up."

"Lex!" Chloe hissed. She had forgotten Clark was there until he spoke.

"What's so wrong with that Chloe?" he asked her.

"Nothing Clark, I just-"

"Clark is that you mom outside?" Lex asked. "Looks like she has her hands full."

Clark looked toward the front door and saw his mother trying to juggle several containers and the front door. He rushed over to help.

"Hi mom! If I had know you were coming here, I would have waited and helped you."

"Oh, Clark. It's no bother. I guess I didn't realize how much I had brought." As she crossed the room she saw Chloe and Lex in what seemed to be a heated discussion. "What's going on with Lex and Chloe?"

"For some reason she's upset with him for going to Gotham for business." He replied

Martha turned her head so that her son would not see the look on her face. She hoped Lex knew what he was doing.

"Good morning Mrs. Kent." Lex said. He and Chloe has walked over to the Kents. "Getting ready to feed the masses?" he grinned.

"Very funny Lex." Martha smiled. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, Chloe and I are meeting Lana at the mansion for a brainstorming session for the charity event. We may be talking to you later regarding the food."

"Well, you know where to find me." Martha replied.

"We'll see you later Clark." Chloe said.

"Sure. Hey Chloe, call me later okay?"

"Top of my speed dial."

Clark watched Chloe and Lex leave with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Whatever was going on with Chloe, Lex knew about it too.

Authors note: I want to thank everyone for the wonderful feedback. I really appreciate it. I also want to tell you that I'm very stuck on the next chapter and once I get it done I will post it. I'm hoping that it will not take me much longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chloe got home late that evening. After the meeting with Lex, she had some errands that she had needed to run. Calling Clark had slipped her mind. Or so she told herself.

She had been avoiding him for days. Pete had told her that Clark was getting suspicious of something and that he was becoming very worried. When Pete told her what he said to avoid answering Clark's questions, Chloe had to laugh. Pete wouldn't answer straight away, but he didn't want to lie either. Not to Clark. Chloe appreciated that and was one of the things that she admired in Pete. In the last year or so, he had started to mature and come into his own. Except when it came to woman, he was still the same old Pete there. Chloe grinned. 'He really should get into politics.' She thought 'He's already mastered the art of dodging the issues.'

Lana had also warned her that Clark was getting curious. Fortunatley, Clark was still a spaz when it came to girls, so Lana was able to deflect any and all questions he had by batting her eyes and looking innocent. Lana told her she wasn't proud of it, but it was the only way she could get him to stop asking questions. "He's worried and a little hurt Chloe." Lana had said. Chloe was upset about hurting Clark, but that was just too bad. 'He's kept things from me for years and I've learned to back off. He's just going to have to wait until I'm ready to tell him. See how he likes it." Chloe didn't know why she felt so angry at Clark. He was concerned about her and wasn't doing anything more than Lex had done. Maybe a part of her still resented the fact that Clark still had secrets he wouldn't tell her. Wouldn't trust her with. Little did he know, she knew more than he thought.

As she was getting ready for bed, she glanced at the flowers she received on Sunday. They were starting to wilt and die. 'I really should throw those out." She thought. She shivered. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was being watched and had been for days. She walked over to the vase, picked it up and carried it downstairs. As she walked into the kitchen, she noticed fresh flowers on the table. Her dad had left a note propped up in front of them. She put down the old flowers and picked up the note.

_Chloe,_

_More flowers for you today. Again, no card. Any idea who they are from? Clark, Lex or Pete? A secret admirer perhaps? We'll talk about it tomorrow okay?_

_Sweet dreams honey. I love you,_

_Dad_

Chloe dropped the note and sank to the floor. Yes, she knew who the flowers were from and they weren't from her friends. She was right, she was being watched.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Clark woke up in a very bad mood. An alien with powers in a bad mood was not a good thing. Thank God he lived on a farm and could work out his frustrations with manual labor. The cows broke free a second time, and Jonathan had decided that the section of fence that kept falling apart needed to replaced all together. Clark was glad because it gave him a chance to hit something. Maybe driving posts deep into the earth would help his mood, it would be better than hitting someone.

He came down the stairs buttoning up his flannel shirt, that no doubt would be off before 9:00 am, and with a scowl on his face. He stopped in surprise as he saw his mother in the kitchen. It wasn't because she was up, they worked a farm for goodness sake, but it was because she was dressed for work.

"Mom?"

"Good morning honey." Martha didn't break stride. She was getting muffins transferred to a container to take to the Talon.

"Mom-are you going to work?" Clark was puzzled. "I thought Mr. Sullivan always opened."

"He does, but today he need to stay home because-" Martha stopped.

"Because of what mom? Is Chloe okay?" Clarks body tensed up.

Martha stopped what she was doing and looked at her son. She knew he was worried and she felt guilty for not alleviating his worry. But she was bound to the promise she made Chloe.

"She's okay Clark. Gabe called this morning and said he needed to stay home-" the phone ringing interrupted her.

Clark picked up the phone. "Kent residence"

"Clark? It's me."

"Chlo- is everything okay?"

There was silence over the phone before she answered. "I don't know Clark. I got a little spooked last night-"

"I'll be right there."

"Wait! No!" Chloe shouted. "I'm okay right now. I was calling to see if you could come over when you were done with your chores? I need to talk to you."

"Aw, Chloe." Clark sighed and closed his eyes. He could hear her crying. "You can tell me anything, you know that don't you?"

Chloe sniffed as she tried to stop crying. "I know Clark, I'm, just so scared."

"Of what Chlo?"

"Of what you'll think of me." She whispered.

Clark's heart broke. "Oh, honey" he used the endearment without thought, "Nothing you could ever say will ever change the way I feel about you. Dad can ask a neighbor to help him, I'm coming over right now."

"No Clark!" Chloe shouted for the second time. She then gave a little chuckle. "I haven't showered or slept, so give me a couple of hours. If you saw me right now, you would think I was a 'Freak of the week' and frankly, I don't even look that good."

Clark smiled. "I'm sure you look fine, but I'll wait. I'll be there by lunch okay? Don't worry Chloe, it'll be alright."

"I hope so Clark. I'm going to hold you to that. I'll see you in a while, and Clark? Thanks." With that she hung up the phone.

"You're welcome Chloe." Clark whispered as he hung up the phone.

The morning passed quickly thanks to his ability to drive posts into the ground with ease. All he kept thinking about was Chloe. He couldn't figure out what she had done to make her think that he would think any less of her. He was sure she hadn't killed anyone, and he was pretty sure she hadn't been digging into his past again. Was she pregnant? Clark went cold at the thought. 'Oh God.' He thought. 'She couldn't be, could she?' he started to feel sick to his stomach. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he did not heat his dad's truck pull up.

"Clark?" his fathers voice jerked him back to reality. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Dad, just doing some thinking. We should be done with this soon."

"Actually, you're done now. Chloe is up at the house. She said she didn't want to wait to see you." Jonathon paused. He knew what was going on, Martha had told him this morning after Gabe had called, and he knew that Clark was going to have a rough time with this. Truth be told he was having a hard time with this. He had always liked Chloe, and had always hoped that she would be the one Clark could confide in after Pete had gone. But trust was always an issue in regards to Clark and his secret and he had never known if they could trust her. Clark would be the ultimate story and with being the great reporter she was, could she resist such an opportunity? Martha was always sure Chloe would protect Clark and now, after all these years, he was too. "Listen, son, I want to give you some advice. Chloe is in a difficult place right now and she is going to need you to listen to her. She's going to need you to be strong."

"Dad, what the hell is going on? Why does everyone know what's going on but me?" Clark slammed the last post into the ground. "Damn it! All I want to know is if she is okay!"

"Son, this is what I'm talking about. You need to keep your emotions and anger in check and let her tell you what's going on. Clark, she cares for you and is truly scared about how you will react." He stepped up to Clark and gripped his shoulders, "Just listen, Clark and be there for her. Now, get up to the house and grab a quick shower she's waiting for you in the loft." Jonathon said this last sentence to thin air, because Clark had already sped off.

Clark's only thought was to get to Chloe. He had never felt as scared as he did now and he was not sure why. He slowed to a jog as soon as the barn came into view. He didn't stop at the house, he went straight to the loft. He raced though the barn and up the steps and abruptly stopped when he saw Chloe.

She was standing looking out over the yard. She wore a bright red top with a pair of white shorts and sandals. Her hair was down and the sun shone through it and made it glow like a halo. She looked so beautiful, his breath clogged in his lungs. She turned to him and smiled. He wasn't even aware he moved, but the next thing he knew he was holding her in his arms and wasn't going to let go.

"Hi." He said softly

"Hi" he could feel her smile, "your dad found you I see?"

"Yeah, I came straight here."

"I can smell." Chloe leaned back and grinned at the blush on his face. "As touched that I am that you wanted to see me so quickly, I really wish you would go take a quick shower farmboy. You're a little ripe."

"You're not going to run away and avoid me are you?"

"You noticed that huh?" her face sobered. "No, I'm not running anymore. Not from you." Chloe reached up and stroked his cheek. "Not from you." She repeated.

He held her other hand and gave it a tug. "C'mon then. You can wait in my room while I shower."

As they left the barn hand in hand, Clark swore to himself that he would make sure that Chloe would never feel the need to run again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Clark walked into his room after his shower and found Chloe curled up on his bed clutching one of his flannel shirts. Clark was amused that she was dozing with his shirt. He sat down next to her and shook her gently.

"Chlo." He paused. "Chloe."

"Hmmm…" Chloe mumbled and tried to bury her head in his shirt.

Clark chuckled. "The shirt will not save you Chlo. C'mon, wake up and talk to me." He stroked her arm.

Chloe groaned and opened her eyes. She groaned again as she looked at Clark. He looked incrediable. His hair was still wet from the shower and was curling on his neck and forehead. He had not put a shirt on yet, and his chest was also still damp. Chloe watched a drop of water trail down his strong, broad, tanned chest. She could feel herself getting warm.

"Um, could you put a shirt on? You're chest is a little distracting."

Clark arched his eyebrow. "Oh really? I could say the same for yours and that's with your shirt on." He got up from the bed and pulled a clean shirt from his dresser. He didn't miss the blush that crept up her neck and face.

"Wow Clark. I'm surprised you noticed."

"I noticed." He came back to the bed and sat down. He took a hold of her hands and looked at her in the eye. "Tell me what's wrong Chlo."

Chloe ducked her head to avoid his gaze. He watched her take a deep breath, pause a moment and then raise her head to meet his gaze.

"Before I tell you Clark, I have to say this. I wasn't trying to keep this from you. I wanted to tell you when the time was right and when I felt strong enough. I'm sorry you felt left out and I didn't mean to worry you. I did tell the others the night of the party, but I'm glad you weren't there." She paused as she saw the look of hurt cross his face. "Because I needed to tell you alone Clark."

"Why?"

Chloe looked at the boy before her and bared her heart and soul. "Because you are my rock, my savior, my best friend, my everything. Because I love with you and have been since the 8th grade. Because I'm so scared of what this will do to us." She stopped as she saw a look she could not decipher cross his face.

"You love me?" he asked.

"Yes." She whispered and looked away.

He grasped her chin and turned her face toward him. "Chloe Sullivan no matter what you tell me, I will still be your rock, your savior and your best friend." He stopped there, leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips before he continued. "I will love you and be your everything for as long as I live. Nothing, I mean nothing will ever change that."

Chloe was stunned. When the impact of what he said started to sink in, she threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the mouth. She sobered quickly when she realized what she was doing and drew away.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that Clark. I didn't think you ever would, and now that you have, I don't know if this will be easier telling you or harder." Chloe sighed. "You have to let me finish Clark. Don't interrupt me or I'll never get through it." She looked at him. "Promise?"

He looked back at her and gave her and encouraging smile. On the inside he was a nervous wreck. "Promise."

She gave him a watery smile. She looked down at their intertwined hands and tried to find the right way to say these next words. The words that, despite all Clark's optimism, could change the course of their relationship. The words, and the act behind them, that had changed her life. Had changed _her_, made her feel weak and afraid. Looking at their hands together and understanding the love and the power that was behind that love, brought her a feeling that she had not felt this strong in a while—courage. With Clark beside her, she knew she could face anyone and anything and still be her own woman. She understood that now and said a little prayer that he would not change his mind about her. This was going to hurt him, and she was sorry for bringing him this pain, but she was done being afraid. Starting right now, with him beside her, she was going to fight and take her life back. She took another deep breath, raised her head, squared her shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Clark, I was raped."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I was sitting in the newspaper office at school. There was a hint of spring in the air and everyone was restless. The other staff members left early to enjoy the weather. I was still low man on the totem pole, so I still had some copywriting and editing to get done so I stayed behind.

I had gotten so involved, I hadn't noticed it had gotten dark and the building had grown quiet. I felt someone watching me, and when I looked up there was a guy standing there. I had seen him around campus and he was in one or two of my classes, but had never talked to him. He was pretty popular around campus, mainly because his father was the dean of admissions. His father was very persistent in recruiting me to coming to Gotham and working on the school paper. His father was a nice man, or so I thought.

I felt a little uneasy finding him watching me, especially since I had not heard him come in. He must have seen a look on my face because he smiled and took a step back.

'You're Chloe right? I'm in a couple of your classes. I'm Ryan.'

'Hi. What brings you here? I didn't know you were interested in journalism.'

'Oh I'm not. I was looking for a friend of mine, but I see no one is here but you.' He took a couple of steps closer towards my desk and sat on the edge. 'What's a pretty girl like you doing here all by yourself?' he leaned over and smiled.

When he smiled, there was a look that came into his eyes, I can't quite describe it, but it was vacant and maniacal at the same time. It was only there for a second or two, but it was then I started to get really nervous.

'I was actually about to leave, my cousin is in town and I'm running late to see her.' I stood up and started to reach for my bag.

I never saw him coming. He moved so fast, by the time I had my bag in my hand, he was in front of me and had grabbed my wrist.

'Now why do you have to be in such a rush? I've been trying to talk to you for weeks and you always walk away and blow me off.' He gripped my wrist tighter and his voice went lower, 'I don't like to get blown off.'

At this point I was scared. He was about as big as you Clark, and he was nowhere near as gentle. He had such a grip on my wrist that it went beyond pain; he was cutting off circulation to my hand. I was struggling to keep a grip on my bag, knowing that if I was going to get away from him, I was going to have to hit him with it.

'I've asked around about you Chloe. You don't have many friends and you haven't dated much since you got here. You always show up for class on time and you sometimes stay late to speak with your English professor. When you're not in class, you're here. My friend says you're a good reporter and very dedicated. You're stepping on a few toes because you're showing people up. Getting things done on time, if not early. Finding out things when no one else can.'

He was backing me slowly to the wall. I was so spooked to hear this stranger tell me about my daily routine, I didn't realize what he was doing.

'You speak your mind. You're in control of your life aren't you Chloe? I like that. I like strong women. You know why?' His eyes glinted evilly 'Because I like to break them Chloe.' He gave me a hard shake. 'Women like you is what's wrong with the world. A women's place is by man's side, meek and obedient. I've made it my life's mission to teach women this, and guess what Chloe? You're next.'

Just remembering those words he said, the look in his eyes started to make her feel nauseous. So far, she had avoided eye contact with Clark. She glanced at him and saw no expression at all on his face but a look she couldn't fathom was lurking in his eyes.

_Please God, give me the strength to get through this_ she thought. She took a deep breath and continued.

'When he stopped talking, he looked at me with an expectant look on his face. I realized that during his crazy speech he had completely pinned me against the wall. My bag was gone, he had his hands gripped on my upper arms, and he had positioned himself in such a way that I couldn't raise my knee to his more sensitive areas. My mind started to function again. How had I let myself get into this situation? I know how to avoid getting into positions where I could be overpowered. I guess I was so hypnotized by him and his insanity I was like a deer caught in a car's headlights. I didn't know what was coming until it was there.

I could tell he was enjoying this. Not just physically, but by the look in his eyes. He knew he had me trapped, but he was waiting; waiting for me to fight back. I knew my struggles would only increase his sick pleasure, but the survival instinct is strong, it was kicking in and my struggling increased.

Chloe could feel her heart starting to race again; could feel her breath coming more rapidly. She looked at Clark, and again couldn't read the look on his face. _He's going to pull away from me_ she thought. She began to panic, started to get off the bed. Clark grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. He looked at her, smiled slightly and nodded for her to continue.

I couldn't fight him physically, so I fought back with what I could, my mouth and my snark. I said something like not being a dog to be led around on a leash and then preceded to make some remark regarding his lack of intelligence to think other wise. He grew angry and snarled at me. He started to lean in towards me and I screamed. I screamed so loud that I lost my voice for a couple of days.

Chloe paused for a moment, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was going to be the hardest part to tell.

'Bitch!' was the last thing I really remember him saying because he jerked me forward and slammed me back against the wall so that my head cracked against it. I saw a white flash of light before my eyes and things got fuzzy and sluggish after that.

I knew what was happening, it was like I was floating over my own body. I felt helpless because I couldn't stop it. The doctor later told me that he was surprised I was even conscious. I had a severe concussion.

I kept thinking of you Clark, of Pete, my dad and home. I kept thinking if I survived, if I could make it home, I would be okay.

When he finished, he collected himself and started to leave. He turned back and said 'Don't bother to tell anyone about this Chloe. No one will believe you. You're no one. Remember that.' With that he walked out the door and I finally passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When I finally came around, it was late. I had been out for hours. I ached and hurt everywhere, mentally I was in shock. I knew I need to get to the doctor, or call the police, but I couldn't move. My cell phone rang and I jumped. I crawled to where my bag had fallen and pulled out my cell phone. It was daddy, but I didn't answer the phone. I knew I would completely fall apart if I heard his voice. The phone got me moving though. I promised myself I would call him later.

I got myself together as much as I could. He had torn my shirt and my pants were ripped, but I was covered and that was all I needed. I half ran, half walked to my car. I was afraid he was still around. I started the car and I could feel the sobs starting to well up in my chest. I don't know how I made it to the hospital, I really don't.'

Chloe started to shake as she thought of the doctor at the hospital. The smell of the antiseptic flooded her senses and she could feel the rough hospital gown against her skin. She remembered that there were twenty one and a half ceiling tiles above the cubicle where the doctor examined her. She let out a small whimper as she felt the pain again of the examination. She felt movement on the bed and the next thing she realized was that she was in Clark's arms. He was rocking her gently, stroking and crooning soothing words into her hair. She couldn't understand what he was saying, only that they had the calming effect she needed to continue. She started to push away and their eyes met. She gave a slight nod to let him know she was okay.

'They called the police while the doctor was examining me. After the exam, the police came in and took my statement. One of the nurses had gotten me some clothes, I have no idea where she got them. The police asked me if I intended to press charges, and after I said yes, exchanged looks. I should have known then what might be coming. They told me they would be in touch and left. The doctor came back in and gave me instructions for the next couple of days and told me I was free to go. The same nurse who had gotten my clothes came into the room as I was getting ready to leave. She handed me some paperwork for insurance and said in a low voice, 'The results of the doctor's exam are here as well. You may need them later.' Thank God, she had given them to me. I did need them later. Not that it did much good.

I wasn't allowed to drive with my concussion, so I had to call a cab. When I got back to my dorm, I took a shower.

She wasn't going to tell him that she scrubbed her skin until it was raw. Even then, she could still feel him, could still smell him on her. She scrubbed and scrubbed and still didn't feel clean. She wasn't going to tell him how she sank down against the wall of the shower and cried until the water went cold.

My roommate was out with her boyfriend so I didn't have to explain what was going on. I crawled into bed and prayed that I could sleep. I grabbed my phone and called daddy. I hope to God I never have to have a conversation like that with him again. He wanted me to come home right away, but I couldn't. Not until I had resolved this and put the jerk in jail. I also wanted to prove to myself that I could handle this on my own and not have to run home to daddy, you or anyone else for help.

The next day, I laid low, except to go to my RA and ask her what I should do next. I figured the administration would want to know they had a crazed rapist on the loose. She told me that I would have to contact the admin office with a copy of the police report. They in turn would get back to me in regards to a disciplinary hearing. I would not have to be present unless the case was not clear. She was concerned and upset, and told me if there was anything else she could do, to let her know.

The days that followed were a blur. I made my complaint with the administration, I went to class, I went to the paper and I went home. I managed to avoid him by skipping the classes I had with him and changing my schedule around. The senior editor gave me the go ahead to write an article about rape among college women. In depth, how to protect yourself, what to do or not to do so not to get seriously hurt or killed, what steps to take after. Wasn't my ideal way to get a story published, but I was more interested in trying to educate my fellow students than getting a story published.

About two weeks after, I was in my room studying when my RA, Jennifer, knocked on my door. She asked if she could talk to me privately, and since my roommate was out, again, I invited her in. She sat on my bed, so I turned my desk chair around and sat down to face her. She had been stopping by to see how I was doing during the last couple of weeks, but what she told me took me by surprise.

''They aren't going to have a hearing Chloe.' She said.

'What?'

'I've been told to advise you that the board does not believe that there is any evidence to warrant a hearing.'

'What do you mean no evidence? I gave them a copy of the police report.'

Laura went pale. 'The police say they can't verify that report. They seem to have "misplaced" your case file. The board spoke with Ryan and he claims that he was at a friends house. So they feel that no action is necessary.'

'I don't believe this.' I whispered. 'They think I'm lying?' My voice started to rise.

'In a word, yes.' She rushed on before I could say anything. 'I believe you Chloe. So do some of the other girls in the dorm. He's done this before, Chloe, but his family has the power and the money to bury this and it looks like they've already done it. If you want to drop this now, like the board has advised me to convince you to do, I'll be behind you. If you choose to pursue this, like I hope you do, I'll be behind you. Either way, you're in for a rough time. I had hoped that this would stay quiet, but somehow, the whole story has come out with Ryan being portrayed as the victim.' She took a card out of her back pocket. 'I want you to talk to my mother. She's a psychologist who councils abuse victims.' She shook her head at me, 'Before you say no, just take her card and think about it okay? Please?' She handed me the card. She stood up and walked to the door. 'I'm sorry Chloe, I really am. Let me know what you decide.'

I sat there in shock as I watched her leave. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I whirled around in my chair and booted up my computer. 'I was in for a rough time huh? Well, if that was true, then I was going to go down swinging!' I remember thinking. I had some hacking to do, and I was going to quit until I had some answers.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'By the next day, I had found out that the police had indeed "misplaced" my file. I explained that I had a copy of the hospital report, but they informed me that they had no record of my case at all and did not seem interested in helping me in any way. I then called the hospital and was told almost the exact same thing. When I explained that I had a copy of my hospital report and discharge papers, I was rudely told that I was mistaken and that my paperwork was false. My next call was to the Gotham Gazette to see if they were interested in a cover up story regarding my case. No matter what I said, I couldn't get past the operator and was told that someone would get back to me.

I went to school newspaper like I always did after my classes. My editor was there and caught up with me as soon as I walked through the door.'

Chloe thought of the feeling of panic she felt when she walked into the office. She felt it every time she went in and would go nowhere near where it happened.

'My editor asked to talk to me in private. We stepped out into the hallway, where he preceded to tell me not only was he killing my story, but also that I was no longer on the paper. He said he was sorry, but that my work was "sub standard" and "too tabloid" for the paper. I was to collect any personal items, and turn in my key to the office immediately. I had nothing in the office I wanted, so I gave him my key and left. I can't believe now that I didn't put up more of a fight, but I think deep down I knew something like this might be coming. At the time, it was just easier for me to let it go.'

Chloe's eyes lit with fury at the memory. '_Sub standard and too tabloid my ass,'_ she thought. _'I can write rings around any one of those hacks. Not to mention that paper isn't fit enough to line a birdcage! I was the best reporter there and he KNEW it! Hell, he had told me I was the best reporter he had in years. The only reason I wasn't writing features was because of stupid seniority. The spineless jerk.'_

'Since I had nowhere to go and nothing to do, I headed back to my dorm. I knew that he was still trying to "teach me a lesson". Trying to inflict more pain and suffering. He knew that having me kicked off the paper would hurt and humiliate me more than anything else. I was so furious because he had been able to manipulate and control my life in a span of a few short weeks and the fact that I was allowing it to happen infuriated me more.

When I got to my room there was an envelope that had been slid under the door. I picked it up and noticed it was from the dean's office. A feeling of dread came over me as I pulled out the letter.'

Chloe stopped and got up to walk over to her bag. She pulled out the envelope and felt the same helplessness she felt the first time she read it. She could feel Clark's eyes on her, but she couldn't return his gaze. She walked back over and began to read.

Dear Miss. Sullivan,

As I'm sure you are aware, we have dismissed your request for a disciplinary hearing regarding your alleged assault. Since we have found no supporting evidence, either from the police or the hospital, to warrant such a hearing, we are insisting that you cease and desist any further actions in regards to this matter. If any further actions do indeed occur, which results in the tarnishment of this university, or the young man accused, your association with Gotham University will end.

Arthur Harrington

President

Chloe finished the letter and closed her eyes. She could hear the bitterness in voice as she read it, and her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. She inhaled deeply and willed them back. She was past that now, she was home. She opened her eyes and looked at Clark and continued.

'The phone rang. It was the Gazette. The person proceeded to inform me that the paper had no interest in my "supposed" cover up story. Then not so politely asked me to not to bother them again with "slanderous tabloid stories". Funny how twice in one day I was told my work was "tabloid". I knew it was no coincidence, but for the first time in my life I couldn't fight back. He had too much power and too much money behind him.'

Defeat and shame crept into Chloe's eyes as she looked at Clark. The moment of truth had come. _This is where the worst comes. This is where I'll know if he will still think of me the same way._

'I gave up, Clark. No matter what I did, it was not going to make a difference. He was going to get away with it.

Only a month was left in the quarter. With a little help from Jennifer, and some other girls in the dorm, I was able to avoid him. I made sure I was never alone. I started to see a counselor, Jennifer's mother. I spoke with Dad almost every day. No matter how much I wanted though, I didn't call you guys. I just couldn't. I was ashamed of what happened to me, but I was more ashamed of what I had become.

Finally, the last day of school came. I had my stuff packed and loaded it into my car. As soon as I took my last exam, I left. I didn't even say goodbye to my few friends, until I called them from the road.

You know the rest. I came home and have been here since. Trying to put my life back together, trying to find _me_ again. But I think I might be in trouble Clark.'

Chloe straightened her spine and looked Clark square in the eyes.

'Clark, I don't know what you think of me right now, but I'm asking you to put that aside, because I need your help. Clark, he's found me, and I think he's been watching me for awhile.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Clark sat and listened in stunned silence. He couldn't breathe. He didn't know what to think or how to react.

"Clark I was raped." Those words caused him more pain than a thousand meteor rocks ever could. Only years of practice helped him school his features to show no expression. He didn't want Chloe to see the rage he felt.

He knew she thought of him as clueless sometimes, but he knew she was more scared of what he was going to think of her than about what happened. He wasn't going to interrupt her, or say anything until she was finished. He honestly didn't know _what_ he was going to say.

So he sat and listened to her as she told her story. He struggled with himself to keep from grabbing her and running so far and fast that no one could ever hurt her again. He wanted to find this guy and well, he couldn't decide if he wanted to turn him into a charcoal briquette or break him into a million pieces and hurl him into the sun. Both had its appeal.

He watched her as her emotions played across her face, amazed at her strength. Clark knew she didn't perceive herself as strong right now, but she was wrong. No matter what "gifts" or "strength" Earth's sun had given him, they were nothing compared to the inner strength he was witnessing right now in Chloe Sullivan.

"I don't know how I made it to the hospital, I really don't"

Clark saw Chloe turn inward after this statement. Her eyes glazed over and she started to shake. She wrapped her arms around herself and let out a whimper. She had gone back to that examination room, and he knew that she would never tell him about the exam. He really didn't want to know. He couldn't take it anymore, so he gathered her in his arms and stroked her hair. He gently rocked her cradled in his arms until she started to push away. Their eyes met, and she gave him a slight nod to let him know she was okay to continue.

He could feel the helplessness she must have felt as she described the systematic degradation she endured with the dismissal from the school paper, the threats of the dean, the "lost" records and the slap in the face from the Gazette.

But nothing he had been feeling compared to the devastation he felt when Chloe turned her beautiful green eyes to him filled with despair and shame.

"Clark, I don't know what you think of me right now, but I'm asking you to put that aside because I need your help. Clark, he's found me and I think he's been watching me for awhile"

Clark knew she was waiting for him to respond. He had no idea what to say to her, his mind was whirling with a thousand thoughts and he felt exhausted, like he had done all his chores with no powers. He tried to speak, but the words caught in his throat. He stood up, walked over to the window and looked outside while he collected himself.

It only took a minute, but when he turned around, he saw Chloe crying. Before he could speak he burst out.

"I know Clark that you must think I'm weak and damaged, and you're right, I am. But I really need your help. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I'm scared that Dad, Pete or even Lana may try and do something to him once they know he's here. He's crazy and I---Clark, please" she sobbed, "help me protect them!"

For the second time that day Clark was beside Chloe before he was even aware that he had moved. He put his arms around her and once again gathered her to his chest. He placed a soft kiss on her head before resting his chin on it. He had seen her cry maybe a handful of times since he had known her, and each time was like a knife in his heart. _ Usually because I had caused her to cry,_ he thought. This time was so much worse.

"I don't think your damaged or weak Chloe." He spoke quietly like he would to a spooked animal. "I—I just needed a few moments to process what you've said. I can't even begin to imagine what you have been through, but if what I'm feeling is even a fraction of what you do, you have to be one of the strongest people I've ever known." He pulled her back away from him and looked into her face. "Look at me Chloe" he said. She raised her eyes to meet his. "I mean that Chloe. I can't believe you've held that inside and dealt with it pretty much by yourself. I know what it's like to live with a secret Chloe, but I had a support system. Mom and Dad were always here with me. I can't believe you didn't come home to be with your dad straight away." Clark gave her a small smile. "You are right about one thing Chlo—you don't know what I think about you right now. If you did, you would know that I love you more now than I did before."

Clark watched her eyes widen in shock at what he had said. He watched her eyes refill with tears and spill down her cheeks. He pulled her back into his arms and felt the helplessness he had felt drain away. Chloe was home now, and no matter what it took, he would protect her.

"Ok Chloe, tell me what you think is going on. We'll go from there."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Martha had started preparing for dinner. She wanted, no, needed something to do. The girl whom she had always thought of as a daughter was telling her son about the horrible twist of fate that had eventually brought her home. Being a parent, she understood and felt Gabe's pain. As a woman she understood and felt Chloe's as well. She could only pray that Clark would understand it too.

Jonathan Kent stood in the doorway of his kitchen, unsure of what to do. After Clark had sped for the house, he finished putting in the post his son has started. He stood and stared at his house for minutes before he, with a resigned sigh, packed up his tools in his truck and drove back. The fence needed to be finished, but it wouldn't be today. His family needed to be together, and his family included Chloe.

He walked up behind Martha and put his arms around her waist. He knew a quiet war raged within her and knew that working in the kitchen was her outlet. He imagined that the house would be sparkling from top to bottom by the end of the day.

Martha leaned back against her husbands' chest, grateful for his strength. No words were spoken, but their bond was strong and no words were needed.

They both looked out the window at the sound of cars approaching the house. The lead car they had not seen before, however, the second car was Gabe Sullivan's. Both cars stopped and two gentleman got out of the first car and Gabe climbed out of his. Martha and Jonathan moved almost as one to meet them at the door.

"Good morning Gabe." Martha said, "Is everything ok?"

"Is Chloe here?" Gabe asked.

"She's upstairs with Clark. What's going on Gabe?" Jonathan asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent? I'm detective Collins and this is detective James from the Gotham police department. We need to speak with Miss. Sullivan."

Jonathan had been looking at Gabe when the gentleman spoke. What he saw his face did not ease his sense of foreboding. "Gabe?"

"Can you get Chloe? She's not in any trouble. Or at least not in the way you might think."

Martha started toward the stairs, but stopped when she saw her son and Chloe come down the stairs. Her heart broke a little when she saw Chloe had been crying. Clark had a fierce determination on his face that she recognized all too well. She didn't know what the detectives wanted, but they were obviously going to have to go through Clark too.

Clark felt the tension come off of Chloe in waves as they both spotted the men with Gabe. Chloe stopped abruptly at the bottom of the stairs, and Clark almost knocked her over. He put his hands on her waist to steady her and felt her body vibrate.

"Well, well, if it isn't Gotham's finest." Chloe sneered, her eyes flashing bright with anger. "If you've come to try and discredit me some more, you've come to the wrong place. Smallville may not have a large police force, but at least they're not owned by anyone. You're in my hometown no gentleman and if you think that I can be swept under the rug or intimidated here, you are seriously mistaken. I know people here that make those bastards in Gotham look like poor country folk. I was kowtowed in Gotham, to my endless shame, but not here and not ever again."

The room was dead silent. Gabe almost wept as he finally saw his little girl become the fireball she once had been. She had taken a step away from Clark during her tirade and her fisted hands were on her hips. She may be petite, but she looked like an Amazon warrior ready for battle. Her eyes blazed with a fury he had never seen before and her face was flushed with anger. This, this was the Chloe he raised, and yet she was something more.

She had no idea why the Gotham PD was in Smallville. She was scared, but she had Clark, the Kents, her _family_, so matter what they were there for, she knew nothing would happen. They were on her turf now, and Chloe now felt that she was in control of her life for the first time in a long time.

As she waited for the detectives to respond to her outburst, she watched them. The taller one, detective Collins, showed no emotion on his face, but the other one--- James, was distinctly uncomfortable. These were the two that "supposedly" took her report at the hospital.

Collins finally broke the silence. "Miss Sullivan, I don't know if you remember us—"

"Oh, I remember, but I'm surprised that you do, with no record of my report and all." Chloe's snark was in full force.

A muscle twitched in his jaw. " Well, since you remember, there's no need to introduce ourselves. Is there somewhere that we can go and talk in private?"

"Why? Anything you Keystone Cops have to say to me can be said in front of my family." She felt rather than heard Clark move behind her in one of his classic protective gestures.

"Chlo- honey, hear them out ok?" Gabe interjected. The look that passed between them told her that she needed to pull back just a bit.

Chloe sighed and looked back at the police. "What do you want? What else can I possible have done to warrant this visit?"

Detective James answered her question. "Miss Sullivan, you've done nothing wrong." He exchanged a glance with his partner. "Some things have come to light recently and we believe your life may be in danger. May we have a seat?"

Martha's hostess instincts kicked in. "Please, have a seat at the kitchen table. I'll make us some fresh coffee." As she crossed the room to enter the kitchen, she met her son's gaze. She saw the determined look that was in his eyes and matched with her own. No one was going to hurt Chloe again, both her and Gabe were a part of the Kent family, and that afforded all the love, faith, and protection they had.

As the group moved toward the kitchen, introductions were made with Clark. Chloe just stared at Clark as he introduced himself as her boyfriend. As their gazes met, Clark's eyes became warm and a twinkle was evident when he looked at her. Looking at her like that made her feel as if they were the only two in the room. The moment was broken when Jonathan spoke.

"How exactly is Chloe's life in danger?"

"Well, Miss Sullivan, have you noticed anything strange happen in the last few days?" James asked.

Chloe picked at the muffin that Martha had placed in front of her. She didn't trust these two men and didn't know how she should answer the question. She glanced at her dad and saw him nod at her. 'Well, if he trusts them, I don't have a choice.' She took a breath. "Yes, I've received some flowers twice that had no card to them. No one I know had sent the flowers to me, so I contacted the florist who delivered them, and since they received the order via the internet, they couldn't tell me who ordered them. The credit card was a one time use card and I haven't been able to track it." Chloe stopped. Even though these guys had screwed up before, they were still cops and giving any cop any indication of her hacking skills was NOT a good idea. No matter how incompetent they are. "I also have an unshakable feeling of being watched though." She added a bit lamely. "Why?"

Collins took a breath. This girl had caused a house of cards to fall in Gotham. He had been forced to "lose" her report as well as many others. It had never set well with him, but he had a family, and it was made very clear to him that he was to play ball. Now everything had gone to hell and he may lose his job anyway. "Miss Sullivan there has been a murder of a young woman. Our suspect is Ryan Cane, the young man whom you accused of attacking you." He raised his hand as he saw Chloe open her mouth to speak. "Please, let me finish. Upon searching his apartment we have come to the conclusion that Cane may be coming to Smallville to find you."

"Miss Sullivan," James interjected, "we are about to tell you information that is not to be released to the public. Because of what happened to you this past spring and what we have since found, we find it necessary to warn you and help in any way we can." He leaned over the table and looked directly into her eyes. "Chloe, I am truly sorry about what happened. If I could go back and change things, I would. You need to know that there are several of us who regret the way things have gone. _I_ need you to understand that for many of us, we had to play the game otherwise we had no way to support ourselves and our families. I'm not using this as an excuse, because frankly this whole thing is inexcusable, but I feel compelled to tell you this. Because you need to trust us now, and I know we have not given you a reason to." He leaned back in his chair. "We found pictures of you Chloe, hundreds of them. It looks like he had been following you for quite some time in Gotham. There were articles you had written for the Torch, and a diary of sorts that he had kept. A diary that detailed what happened to you, as well as several others. The most disturbing evidence we found in the diary indicates that he had been following you after your attack and even to Smallville. He has become fixated on you and sees you as someone who needs to be punished, someone who has defied him. He is very descriptive as to what he plans to do if he succeeds in getting to you."

"What do you mean by Chloe is someone who has defied him?" Jonathan asked. He imagined that Gabe already had asked these questions, other wise these men wouldn't be talking to his daughter.

"From what we have been able to determine, Cane perceives women as inferior, weak and should always do a man's bidding. In his mind, Chloe has defied him by not doing what he told her to do. She went to the hospital and to the police to file a report. She even went a step further and went to the school to request a hearing. He feels that in doing these things, by not doing what he wanted her to do, she has defied him." James looked at Chloe. "I'm sorry that I have to tell you these things Chloe. I'm sorry that this will be difficult for you and the pain it will bring to surface. But you must know that we are here to ensure that he does not succeed in getting to you. We have already spoken to the sheriff and she is aware of the situation. His family is stonewalling us at every turn, denying that anything like this has happened before. They have already contacted their attorneys, and of course, no one knows where he is."

"Do you have any leads as to where he may be at? Where he is staying?" Clark asked.

"No, I'm afraid we don't. No credit cards have been used under his name or anyone in his family in the area, which indicates he is either using cash if he is staying at a motel, or he is camping out somewhere. We are having a news conference in about 2 hours at Lexcorp to see if we can flush him out." James gave Chloe a wry grin. "You sure do have friends in high places Chloe. Lex Luthor himself insisted that the press conference be held there. He is also offering you and your father 24 hour protection and a reward of $50,000 for any information leading to Cane's capture."

"Gabe, do you know about this?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes. He called me early this morning. I'm not sure how he knew what was going on, but he tipped me off that this..this psycho had killed someone." Gabe looked at his daughter. "Honey, are you alright?"

Chloe looked at her father and felt more terrified than she had ever felt in her life. She could not bear the thought that something might happen to him. "Detective James, do you think that my father or my friends are in any danger?"

"Nothing indicates that he wants to harm anyone but you Ms. Sullivan" Collins said. 'Interesting question. Most people would be scared for themselves. She's worried about her family.'

"The young woman. She looked like me didn't she?"

Collins looked her square in the eye. "Yes" Chloe didn't even flinch. His impression of her started to change.

"Did she have any previous connections to him?"

"From what we have been able to gather from her family and friends, she had been raped as well, shortly before you were."

"Were there any indications that connected that murder to me? Other than what you found in his apartment?"

"There were indications…enough that brought us here to you."

"So, it's possible that she was killed because he wanted it to be me?"

'This girl is going to go far as a reporter. Hell, she'd make a great cop' Collins thought. "Yes, we think it's possible."

Chloe was silent for a few moments. She knew when the detectives began to tell her what had happened what the outcome would be. He had sent her another message, one that told her that he wanted to kill her and would stop at nothing.

"I need to make this perfectly clear. My family is to be kept safe at all times. I don't care what it takes, who you have to clear it through, you will keep them safe. I will do whatever it is that you want me to do, but they will come first." She could feel rather than see Clark and her father start to speak. "Dad, I mean this. He _will_ hurt you or anyone else I love if he thinks it will get to me. I will not have someone else's blood on my hands again and it sure as hell won't be my family's."

There was silence in the kitchen.The sunlight came through the window and illuminated the kitchen with it's bright and cheerful light. It did nothing to stave off the chill that Chloe felt in her soul. She shivered and felt Clark put his arm around her. She looked up to his face and found that he was staring out the window. She saw the anger that was in his eyes and his jaw clench. She felt her father's eyes on her and looked at him. She saw in him the strength and support he had always given her.

"Miss Sullivan, we will be watching out for you and your father, but we will need a list of other family members that you think will need protection." Collins asked, a bit puzzled.

Chloe looked at him as if he had two heads. "The people in this room. Pete Ross, Lana Lang. I imagine that Lex will be able to take care of himself."

"Lex will be able to take care of the others as well Chloe" Lex said from the doorway of the Kent's porch. He looked at Mr. Kent as if to ask for permission to enter the house. After seeing the older man nod his head, Lex opened the door and walked in.

"Lana has agreed to move into the mansion for the time being, and the Ross's will have additional 24 protection in addition to what Judge Ross has already in place for her son. As long as the Kent's permit it, I will have 24 protection here as well. I would like to offer a security system installed for the time being, and have it removed once this has been resolved." Lex nodded to the detectives for the first time. "Gentleman. Chloe, I know you are not going to like this, but I want you and your father to move into the mansion as well. I have plenty of room and I think it will be easier on everyone to know that you are in a secure environment."

"Well, good morning to you too Lex. Would you like to sit down and have some coffee before you start rearranging my life?" Chloe softened her sarcasm with a smile.

"Chloe, Lex talked to me about this before we came her this morning. I told him I thought it was good idea." Gabe told his daughter.

"I know Dad, it is a good idea. One that, even though I'm not one for hiding, I'm inclined to agree with." She looked at the detectives once again. "What else do you need me to do?"

"At this point, not much. Just keep you guard up and let us know if anything else suspicious happens. If you receive any packages, cards, etc, don't touch them until you have contacted us and we have a look at it." Collins nodded at Lex "It seems that Mr. Luthor seems to have your security well in hand. We will have his people checking in with us at several times during the day and night. In the meantime, we will be staying at the Smallville Inn in room 7 and 8 if you need to contact us." With a glance to his partner, Collins rose from his seat, pulled out a card from his jacket pocket and jotted down a phone number. "He is my card with my cell as well as the number of the hotel. You'll have to excuse us now, but we need to stop by the sheriff's office and get her up to speed. Mr. Luthor, if you will please call me and let me know what security measures you have in place, and who your point person will be so that we can coordinate our efforts." He reached for Chloe's hand. "Ms. Sullivan, we'll be in touch."

Chloe shook his hand. "Thank you Detective." She turned and shook Detective James' hand as well. "Thank you."

James watched his partner make his way to the door. The group had all taken this a their cue to rise and start conversation again. "Chloe," he said as quietly as he could, "I'm truly sorry that this has happened. Please do whatever Mr. Luthor and his team ask you to do and stay safe. We are having a hard time tracking this guy, but I promise you, I will not give up until we have him."

Chloe considered him for a moment. For some reason, she believed him. She understood corruption, and knew that sometimes good people make bad choices, not because the want to but because they had to. "I have no reason to believe you Detective James, but I do. Ryan is crazy, and he is more violent than you give him credit for." Chloe laid a hand on the sleeve of his jacket. "I'll be careful, but I hope that you will be as well. I don't want anyone else to be hurt because of me." He put his hand over Chloe's and gave it a squeeze and nodded his head. "Thank you Chloe. Take care."

With a minimum amount of fuss and confusion the detectives left the house, while Gabe stayed behind. All of a sudden, Chloe felt like a fish in a bowl because everyone in the room were focusing their attention on her. 'Lord, I can't take this much longer.' She looked at Lex and asked, "Well, Mr. Luthor, when do we move in?"

"Today if you can gather what you will need. Chloe, I'm sorry you think that your father and I have rearranged your life without you. There was no time to contact you before.."

"It's ok Lex. I'm a little pissed off, no make that a lot, but not at you or dad. I'm sorry I sounded so sarcastic earlier. You're right,I don't like this and I'm not happy about it, but I know that you want what's best and I appreciate everything your doing Lex. Maybe I can make the best of this and finally get that interview you've always been promising me."

Lex smiled and turned to the Kent's. "If you would like, I can have that security system installed by the end of the day. It would be temporary and I will have it removed any time you wish."

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other. "We appreciate the offer Lex, but I think we will be ok." Jonathan said.

"Are you sure Mr. Kent? It really is no trouble. Chloe's right, Ryan Cane will hurt anyone he has to in order to get to Chloe. The information that I have been able to gather suggests that he has been violent and unstable for quite some time."

Before Jonathan had a chance to reply, Clark said, "How can he have been like this and no one has ever done anything about it?"

"Money, Clark. It all comes down to money. One of the first things I learned in Gotham is that it's a corrupt city. Families like the Cane's practically own the city and cover up anything they want too.", Chloe replied.

"It appears that they can buy whomever they want as well. I have a friend in Gotham who is trying to change that tide, but it's a slow battle."

Chloe looked at Lex. "Bruce Wayne, right?"

Lex grinned. "How did you guess?"

"Because he seems to be the only one in Gotham who gives a damn about it's citizens. I've read several articles and interviews on the web and in the Planet. He is making waves and I imagine this will help his cause."

"Yes, he has been trying to find out the depth of the corruption of the police department for months. It unfortunately took a murder that couldn't be swept under the rug to give him the break he needed. By the reports I'm getting and what's coming out on the news, it sounds like the backlash from the public is quite strong. I'm sorry you're not there Chloe to get the story."

"For once Lex, I'm glad about that. So, Dad, are ready to live the life of the rich and famous?"

Gabe chuckled. His daughter was an amazing creature. "I'm ready, but I hope that when this is over, you don't become a, what's the word, diva?"

Clark snorted and Chloe gave him an elbow in the stomach. "Funny. I'm sure it's a lifestyle I could become used to, but I'll just have to resist." She turned to the Kent's. "Thanks for letting us doing this here. We seem to have invaded and took over for a while. It meant a lot to me that you stayed with me."

Martha smiled and reached out to hug Chloe. "You and your father are family honey. We stick together."

Chloe fought the tears that stung her eyes. "Well, it looks like it's moving day. Can I borrow your son to help us?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Clark was not the only one who wound up helping Gabe and Chloe. Martha and Jonathan insisted on helping. Chloe was grateful for the help, but could not help being angry at the situation. Once again, her life was being uprooted and turned upside down because of this psycho. An everyday garden variety psycho, which she couldn't even blame it on the meteors.

She looked around the room that Lex had chosen for her. It was, as everything Lex has, beautiful. There was a wall that held the French doors that led out to a balcony overlooking the gardens, with the remainder of the wall taken up with windows allowing the afternoon light pour into the room. The bed was the biggest bed she had ever seen, a princess bed she thought when she first saw it. The canopy was covered in dark red velvet that was pulled back on the sides with gold roping with little tassels on the ends. The comforter on the bed was also the same color as the canopy, inlaid with intricate designs in gold. There were a least five oversized pillows with several more decorative pillows in front of them. Chloe figured it will take her at least five minutes to clear them all off when she went to bed.

There was a large armoire on the wall directly across from the windows that was currently holding the clothes that she had brought with her. She had had a brief internal battle with herself about the amount of clothes, shoes, and things that she deemed essential to her survival, afraid that she would not have enough room to put everything. She laughed now, looking at the armoire that not only held all the clothing and shoes she brought, but had enough room to hide Clark as well. _Hmmm,_ she thought, _I wouldn't mind finding him there either. _She grinned at the image.

Chloe imagined that Lex choose this room for her, not because of these things, but because of the large antique desk that was on the wall facing the bed. There was a large plasma TV mounted on the wall above it, where she could watch it either sitting at the desk, or while she was in bed. But the desk was the focal point of the room. It was made of mahogany she thought, with thick legs with detailed carvings that had stood the test of time. There was a cabinet and deep drawers with wonderful brass fittings that were polished to a gleam. There was a desk blotter, _a desk blotter_ for goodness sake, and a pen holders like at the banks, but she was pretty sure it was more like the one on the President's desk. She ran her hand along the top of the desk. It was polished to a glass-like sheen; she could actually see her reflection. Her beloved laptop sat in the middle of the desk, booted up and ready to go. It looked so out of place on the desk, yet it seemed to look just right at the same time. She chuckled because that made no sense at all, yet it did.

Lex had told her that if there was anything she needed, all she had to do was let him know. She felt like she was a guest staying in a 5 star hotel, but she didn't think that she should be receiving the royalty treatment. A lot of people were having to rearrange their lives because of her, and she felt so guilty about it. That was one of the things that she had to work on. These feelings of guilt, that everything that had happened and still happening was her fault. Her mind knew that it wasn't, but apparently her heart hadn't gotten that particular memo. She had called her therapist after she had kicked Clark out once she had been settled. She needed to talk things out, and Dr. Shapiro had told her to call whenever she needed to. They had talked for about forty five minutes and Chloe felt better for it. Well, except for the guilt, but the doctor said that was a normal reaction that would go away in time. The fear had dwindled, even in light of what was going on, because she knew that she was safe in Smallville. She flopped on the bed and pondered on what had transpired in her life in the last twenty four hours.

She had to admit, when she saw the flowers that were delivered yesterday, she was terrified. _I can't believe it was only yesterday_ she thought. It seemed that it was a lifetime ago, when she realized that something was _off_. She wants to beat herself up for not seeing it earlier, for missing the subtle signs, but she can't. She _won't. _What's done is done, and if this happens to be the one time her reporter's instincts didn't kick it, so be it. She's going to give herself a pass on this one.

She glanced over to the overstuffed armchair that was sitting by the windows when her cell phone rang. The chair, while looking very comfortable, was currently holding her purse and her bag. She rolled over and climbed out of the bed to reach for her purse.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"So, you're going to play this game now huh? You coward. You want me, fine, you leave my family out it you sick bastard."

"Bitch." She heard nothing further and had no chance to reply as he had disconnected the phone.

_Shit_, she thought as she stared at her phone. _How the hell did he get my number?_ She dug through her purse for the business card the detective had given to her earlier. She called detective James and told him what had happened. As she was talking to him, she wound her way from her room to Lex's study where she figured he would be. He was sitting behind his desk, on the phone, with his eyes closed and his hand grasping one of the blue bottles of water he loved so much. He looked like he was having about as a good of conversation as she just had with Ryan.

She hung up with the detective as she entered the study, promising to call back if Ryan called her again. The detective had told her that they would try and trace the call, but with the new dawn of cell phones, it was quite difficult to do. She knew who to go to for that particular thing to be accomplished.

Lex had heard Chloe come in while she was hanging up the phone. He quickly got off the phone with a mental note to look for a new security adviser if his current one didn't start getting things done. He just wasn't real happy with his performance and his excuses. He would call Bruce in a while to see who he used and if he had any recommendations. Right now, it looked like he needed to take care of Chloe.

"Settled in?" he asked.

"Yes, the room is beautiful Lex. The desk is incredible."

Lex smiled. "I thought you might appreciate that. Gabe left for the Talon a little while ago. He got a little lost and couldn't find your room, so he asked me to let you know."

_Sounds like dad,_ she thought. "Well, you did put us a little far apart. Um, Lex, I need to tell you something."

Lex stood up and walked around the desk. He had a feeling that this was not good. For all her calm outward appearance, he could tell by her eyes that something had happened to upset her. "What happened?"

"I got a phone call from Ryan on my cell."

Lex would have been amused to know that his first thought was the same as Chloe's. _Shit._ He hesitated before moving back behind his desk. "Are you okay?"

"A little shaky and pissed off, but yeah I'm okay."

Lex looked at her for a few seconds as if to size her up. _Seeing if I'm lying to him_, she thought. He seemed to believe her, because he continued to move back behind his desk.

He grabbed a pad of paper and started firing questions off at her.

"How long did the call last? What did he say? Have you called the police? I'm assuming that the call came through as restricted?"

"Ever consider a career in law enforcement Lex?" Chloe smiled at the look Lex shot at her. "Call lasted maybe a minute, probably less. He didn't say anything at first, there was silence, but I knew it was him and mouthed off at him. He called me a bitch and hung up the phone. The call did come up restricted, but, God Lex, I never thought it would be him."

Lex paused taking his notes. He looked up and saw Chloe look so lost. He got back up and walked around the desk again to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to him for a hug. "It's going to be okay Chloe. I promise. Nothing is going to happen to you, to your dad, to _anyone_, I swear it."

Chloe leaned into Lex's chest, took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I know Lex. I did call Detective James, he said that he would try and get the call traced, but not sure that he could since it came in on my cell."

He pulled back from Chloe and looked at her. "I can assure you that the call will be traced. If not, then any future calls will be."

"I knew to come to you. You may want to contact the detective though and let him know."

"I will. Now, I need to get started on this, make some calls. Why don't you call your dad and let him know?"

Chloe's eyes grew big with panic. "Dad's went to Talon right? What if ..."

"He has no less than four bodyguards with him."

"Oh. Of course he does." she said sheepishly. "I should probably call Clark too. And Pete ..."

"Why don't you invite them over tonight? That way everyone can be updated on everything so far and what I find today." Lex suggested. He had another motivation for this, but thought it wise not to let Chloe know.

He could see that Chloe and Clark had finally turned a pivotal corner in their relationship. Considering what Chloe had been through and what was currently going on, Lex was worried that the budding romance may crumble under the weight. He knew that if Clark had finally come to realize what he had with Chloe, that he would be up to anything and everything that came their way.

Chloe on the other hand, was going to have trust issues for a while. Not only with men in general, but also with Clark. Time and time again the slow farmboy had hurt her, and Lex knew that Chloe, despite how much she loved Clark, would be slow to trust his feelings for her. When it came to men, Chloe always seemed to have a low opinion of herself. Clark is going to have his work cut out for him, and Lex was willing to help wherever he could.

"Lex you're doing so much for me, I feel that I'm putting you out." Chloe bit the bottom of her lip.

"Luthor's don't do anything that they don't want to Chloe. You are not putting me out. It gives the staff something to do. I feel that I'm paying them large amounts of money to do nothing. They need to earn their keep or I'll have to let them go. Think of it as saving jobs."

Chloe snorted out a laugh. "Well, then. Since you put it that way." She started to turn away to leave the room, but stopped. "Lex, I really can't thank you enough for what you are doing for me."

"I take care of my family Chloe."

She looked at him and smiled. "I know."


End file.
